<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The devil wears Calvin Klein by IvNovoa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272947">The devil wears Calvin Klein</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa'>IvNovoa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Demon/Human Relationships, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Main Viktuuri, Menciones de vida pasada, Mención de Sara x Yuuri, Temas oscuros, Viktor demonio, comedia, infierno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada vez que Yuuri se mira al espejo, lo único que puede hacer es fijarse en los kilos que trae demás y en lo mal que se siente con ellos. Hacer  ejercicio nunca ha sido su fuerte, porque el trabajo ocupa casi todo su tiempo. Por otra parte, las dietas y su nula habilidad en la cocina han tenido resultados francamente asquerosos.<br/>Así, cansado de darlo todo para bajar los kilos que tiene demás, Yuuri intenta en esta ocasión con recetas de internet. Aunque claro, caer accidentalmente en la  "deep web", enganchado a la promesa de "obtener lo que más desea", no estaba dentro de sus planes.<br/>Tampoco estaba incluido un pacto accidental y la llegada de un sensual demonio con fetiche por los gorditos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Sara Crispino/Katsuki Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ♰ U N U M ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían cosas que Yuuri Katsuki estaba seguro que hacía mal.</p><p>Vivir lejos de sus padres no era una de esas, era un hombre de veintitrés años, independiente, con un trabajo normal y una vida normal, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba, porque la vida normal dependía mucho de quien era.</p><p>Su día consistía en despertar, trabajar, regresar a su hogar, salir a beber con sus amigos, escaparse un par de días del mundo real y regresar para continuar su rutina, haciéndolo un japonés común y corriente. No tenía fetiches raros, gustos extravagantes, una personalidad diferente que sobresaliera, no tenía nada de especial.</p><p>Trabajaba en una oficina, como tantos otros miles de millones de japoneses, la vida en Tokyo era ajetreada, él solo era uno de los tantos que vivían en apartamentos, tomaban el tren, caminaban hasta su trabajo una corta distancia, y veía cada cinco minutos su reloj de muñeca.</p><p>Sin embargo, había algo en la vida de Yuuri que lo acongojaba más que cualquier cosa.</p><p>Desde hacía bastante tiempo, había comenzado a ganar peso, claro que no era nada fuera de lo común, después de todo, sus desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, consistían en comidas de tiendas de conveniencia, o comidas fritas para llevar.</p><p>No tenía tiempo para cocinar en su casa, podía contar con una mano las ocasiones en que él había utilizado la cocina, y podía contar sin manos, las veces que alguno de sus experimentos culinarios había salido como él esperaba. Esta era razón suficiente para que Yuuri tuviera su refrigeradora llena de comidas fáciles, tomar el paquete, meterlo al microondas o comerlo directo del empaque. Lo que fuera más fácil y le diera minutos más de sueño.</p><p>El problema estaba en que siempre elegía las peores opciones, pastas, arroces con frituras, más de una vez comprando varios paquetes de pockys, o bebidas carbonatadas, incluso golosinas y helados. Nunca fue muy bueno a la hora de controlarse.</p><p>Se veía al espejo, su ropa le quedaba apretada, muchos de sus pantalones ya no cerraban, e incluso juraba que los senos le crecían. Si decidiera usar sostén, sería una copa A. Cuando se quitaba la camisa, inhalaba y trataba de ocultar su estómago, por segundos lucía espectacular, pero cuando volvía a respirar… Usar pantalones tampoco era fácil, sus muslos eran enormes, incluso delgado, Yuuri tenía unos muslos capaces de matar a cualquiera, en más de un sentido. Así que para él, cualquier pantalón que le quedara bien de su cintura, sería un horror en sus muslos. Buscaba sus camisas más holgadas, pero ser gordo en Japón no era fácil, porque toda la maldita ropa eran tallas que en su estado actual, parecían para súper modelos. ¡Debían dejarlo ser un gordo feliz!</p><p>El tiempo tampoco le ayudaba, aunque muy internamente sabía que esa excusa era solo algo que él inventó en su desesperación. ¡Pero es que, maldita sea! Era culpa de la genética, sí, eso debía ser. No era su culpa… A lo mejor sí, un poco por haber comido tanto, pero ¡no era el punto!</p><p>Estaba desesperado, así que decide combatir la obesidad de la mejor manera posible: hacer dieta.</p><p>Ahora tenía que plantearse el hecho de que no tenía idea como hacer dieta, ¿comer saludable? ¿Qué contaba como comida saludable?</p><p>Comienza por lo obvio, cocinar, pero tiene un pequeño <em>gran</em> problema para esto: Jamás en su vida aprendió a cocinar más que arroz. Esto lo lleva a plantearse ciertos problemas, entre ellos, el hecho que debe buscar recetas de alimentos saludables para comer. Llegó a pensar incluso en sobrevivir de lechuga con tomate y cebolla.</p><p>Encuentra muchas, pero ninguna que llamara su atención, así que se dedica la noche entera a buscar receta tras receta, unas eran fáciles pero no se veían ricas, otras deliciosas eran muy complicadas, y aquellas que eran ricas y fáciles, eran en cantidades para hámster. Tampoco ayudaba que Yuuri fuera de esas personas que no sirven buscando cosas en línea.</p><p>Como cuando en sus días de universidad, buscando definiciones, terminaba encontrando términos de cosas que jamás en su vida pensó conocer, o comenzar a ver tutoriales y luego darse cuenta que, oh, rayos, estaba viendo videos de cachorritos.</p><p>Vio algo que lo sorprendió, era algo relacionado con una <em>cebolla</em>, descargó lo necesario y se puso a buscar, recetas deliciosas para bajar rápido de peso. No encontraba mucho, el nuevo navegador era diferente, extraño incluso.</p><p>No prestó mayor atención, leía palabras claves y se dirigía a otro sitio, fue hasta que encontró “recetas” que se animó y sonrió. Con un par de <em>clics</em> más, entró a un sitio oscuro, colores rojizos y negros, las letras en blanco, se quejó internamente. ¿Quién podía leer cómodo con ese tipo de contraste? Maldita sea. ¡Piensen en los gorditos!</p><p>Bien, necesitaba…</p><p>¿Pero qué mierda eran estas cosas?</p><p>Todos los ingredientes necesarios eran bastante extraños, debían cortarse sobre un tablero especial, debía comprar un nuevo tablero para cortar comida, igual, no era como si tuviera uno en su casa —nunca cocinaba—, pensó y analizó un poco los ingredientes, sí, eran muy raros, pero Yuuri sabía que las cosas deliciosas eran las más grasosas, y aquellas que lo ayudaban a rebajar eran extremadamente insípidas —en el mejor de los casos—, pero esto, era una mezcla de cosas que lo ayudaría a rebajar rápido, o eso esperaba.</p><p>Encontrar todo lo necesario llevaría tiempo. Estaba seguro, y no por lo mucho que tardaría, sino por el hecho que no conocía la mitad de las cosas de la lista. Algunas ni siquiera parecían en inglés, pero como Yuuri estaba tan seguro de su segundo idioma, no pensó en usar el traductor, era demasiado orgulloso.</p><p>Los días siguientes, consiguió los ingredientes, comprando más de los necesarios. Sustituía lo que no sabía que era por hierbas que se veían igual en su buscador de imágenes, el tablero lo compró, y como a Yuuri le gustaba hacer las cosas lo mejor que pudiera, incluso dibujó los círculos y picos y garabatos, era un tablero muy lindo que ahora estaba manchado. Solo esperaba que la pintura no fuese tóxica.</p><p>Llegó la noche del sábado, aprovecharía que tenía tiempo libre para cocinar. En la olla, colocó todo lo que pedían, fuego máximo, porque la receta pedía que se hiciera en hoguera, Yuuri supuso que era porque así sabría mejor que en cocina de gas.</p><p>Cortó las cosas en el tablero, cuando las tomó todas para ponerlas en la olla, pasó su mano por el cuchillo, haciéndose un pequeño corte.</p><p>No le dio importancia, no era profundo.</p><p>Dejó los ingredientes caer, y fue cuando vio que en su dedo había una pequeña gota de sangre. Antes que pudiera limpiarla, la gota cayó, disolviéndose con su comida.</p><p>— ¡Demonios!—gritó— ¡Lo único que quiero en este mundo es poder comer sin engordar! ¿Es tanto pedir?</p><p>Se dio la vuelta hacia el lavaplatos, abriendo el grifo, metió su dedo bajo el agua helada y sintió el pequeño ardor. Era una herida superficial, no era nada. ¡Más valía que su comida supiera bien! Por suerte no se había quemado, eso ya era una enorme ganancia.</p><p>Sintió un olor extraño, se volteó asustado. ¡Su comida! Olía a quemado, algo se quemaba, esperaba que no se incendiara su casa, apenas estaba terminando de pagar su nuevo sofá. ¡Y la nevera también era nueva!</p><p>Veía humo, pero las llamas ya no estaban. ¿Y los detectores de humo? Los miró, absolutamente nada, demandaría a la empresa porque no servían. Suspiró y caminó con intenciones de apagar la cocina, ¡No podía ser! ¿Tan malo era que todo se incendiaba tan rápido? Él pensaba que eso solo pasaba en los cartones animados.</p><p>— ¿Así que… Comer sin engordar? Me sorprende que un humano pueda llamar a un demonio como yo por un deseo tan banal, pero bueno…</p><p>Yuuri sintió sus lentes deslizarse sobre su tabique nasal, tenía un <em>tic</em> en el ojo, miraba a través del humo, veía una figura desconocida, grande, con cuernos y ¿capa?</p><p>Porque si no era una capa, era un sujeto muy gordo y deforme. Como un cono de tráfico.</p><p>Cono de tráfico con cuernos comenzó a salir de la nube de humo, Yuuri lo vio bien, llevaba un traje formal, con una capucha larga y negra, su cabello era… ¿Blanco? Entrecerró los ojos, no, era gris. ¿Era un anciano? Pero se veía muy joven…</p><p>A lo mejor era cabello blanco y se había ensuciado con el humo, tenía sentido. Entrecerró más los ojos al notar que algo salía de su cabeza.</p><p>¿Cuernos?</p><p>Mierda, sí tenía cuernos.</p><p>¿Sus ojos brillaban? Ah, no, eso solo era porque eran muy bonitos.</p><p>— ¿Me convocaste en una simple olla? Maldición, los humanos de ahora no tienen nada de decencia con nosotros los…</p><p>El anciano con cara de modelo estirado dejó de hablar, los ojos azules —maldición que si eran hermosos—, se centraron directamente en el japonés, sus pies tocaron el suelo, Yuuri ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba flotando. Todo ese tiempo el humo había tapado su visión y hasta ese momento exacto había podido verlo.</p><p>Las mejillas del <em>cuernudo</em> se sonrojaron, el humo se esfumó y se acercó a Yuuri con pasos agigantados.</p><p>—Te daré lo que quieras si me das tu virginidad.</p><p>Yuuri dejó de respirar. El tipo había tomado sus manos, apretándolas entre las suyas, su rostro estaba un poco… <em>demasiado</em> cerca de él, los ojos del tipo brillaban con emoción y sus labios formaban una sonrisa de corazón. ¿Era humanamente posible tener una sonrisa de corazón?</p><p>— ¿Qué?—preguntó Yuuri, arqueando una ceja, tratando de alejarse. Esperaba haber escuchado mal.</p><p>—Dame tu virginidad.</p><p>No, al parecer, no había escuchado mal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ♰ D U O ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los ojos del demonio brillaban, las manos se sentían heladas y sudorosas contra las de Yuuri. El japonés miraba a todos lados, buscando una salida, una excusa o una solución fácil. Tose descaradamente por la incomodidad y baja el rostro. El humano muerde su labio inferior, rebuscando en su mente por las mejores palabras para no insultar al demonio. <em>Después de todo era un demonio, </em>y Yuuri sabía que por ningún motivo debía molestarlo. ¿Y si mentía? Podía mentir, pero solo acabaría dándose cuenta, suspiró en segundos y decidió que lo mejor para él (o eso esperaba) era decir la verdad.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te digo?… Yo ya no soy virgen, tengo novia.</p><p>Pudo jurar que el corazón del demonio se partió a la mitad. Los ojos del tipo se abrieron de par en par. ¿Era eso posible? Allí Yuuri se dio cuenta que tenía unas pestañas muy largas y lindas. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que el demonio había dejado sus manos para comenzar a caminar en círculos por la cocina, movía sus manos, llevando una a su frente y otra a su cadera, hacía expresiones que Yuuri no entendía y hablaba… ¿Qué rayos hablaba?</p><p>—<em>Sed cognati velim! Non enim puellam illa, sed illud non potest, ego somniare. </em><em>Quis est…?</em></p><p>— ¿Perdón? — ¿En qué maldito idioma estaba hablando el demonio? A Yuri solo podía recordarle la película de las gemelas que había visto en sus años en Detroit, sintiendo lo mismo que cuando la pelirroja hablaba en francés. Aún hasta el día de hoy, Yuuri no tenía idea qué rayos dijo, siempre olvidaba <em>googlearlo. </em>— ¿En qué idioma se supone que estás hablando?</p><p>—Rayos, no me di cuenta cuando comencé a hablar latín. ¡Ese no es el punto! ¿Cómo que tienes novia? Ustedes los humanos son ridículos. ¡Antes al menos esperaban hasta el matrimonio para tener sexo! Ahora ya es difícil encontrar vírgenes. ¡Cómo me dices que no eres virgen! Yo que quería aprovecharme de ti y seducirte, los vírgenes son fáciles de seducir.</p><p>Hablaba rápido, Yuuri solo podía fruncir el ceño, abrir la boca y ladear la cabeza, el tipo estaba divagando demasiado, pensó por un largo rato si era buena idea o no detenerlo, pero luego el mismo inconveniente surcó por su mente. Era un demonio. En las series, los demonios siempre eran seres irracionales que odiaban al mundo, pero ahora tenía uno enfrente suyo que hablaba en latin y divagaba mientras hablaba. Fue cuando el estómago de Yuuri gruñó. El demonio voltea a verlo y luego ve la olla, mira de nuevo a Yuuri y por última vez la olla.</p><p>El demonio parpadeó varias veces, llevando sus dedos pulgar e índice a su tabique nasal, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y suspirando. ¿Ese humano estaba hablando en serio? Atar cabos no era muy difícil, pero al mismo tiempo lo era porque era arduo siquiera imaginar que alguien se equivocaría tanto. Fue hasta que la curiosidad pudo con él, que el demonio se atrevió a hablar. </p><p>—Dime que por lo menos tratabas de convocarme…</p><p>—En realidad, trataba de preparar la cena—suspira—, hay personas que queman la comida, hay otros que la dejan cruda. ¿Yo? Invoco demonios con pelo gris.</p><p>— ¡Es color plata!</p><p>— ¿No es lo mismo? —preguntó Yuuri, total inocencia emanaba en su rostro, antes de arrepentirse cuando vio que salía fuego de uno de los cuernos del demonio. Parecía un encendedor, muy práctico si conocía a alguien que fumara.</p><p>El demonio lo miró con un tic en el ojo antes de sentarse en el suelo cubriendo su rostro. Él, un demonio de clase alta, estaba en la tierra, en el maldito plano terrenal, siendo criticado por su cabello por un simple humano… Gordito… Muy lindo… Hermoso si puede decirlo, con unas caderas que…</p><p>Si sigue, sus pantalones van a estar en <em>grandes</em> apuros. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, o sí podía, pero prefería no, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, reclamarle al humano.</p><p>— ¡Me convocas en una olla, me dices que ya no eres virgen, me dices luego que solo tratabas de hacer la cena y ahora insultas mi cabello!</p><p>Viktor siente como algo cae en su cuerpo, mira a Yuuri incrédulo y lo ve con una bolsa en la mano. Toca su cabello y de este cae un puñado de sal, ve su ropa y su alrededor. ¿En serio?</p><p>— ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?</p><p>—Vi en un programa de televisión que a los demonios les hace daño la sal.</p><p>— ¡¿Estás experimentando?!</p><p>— ¿Cómo era? —pregunta Yuuri sin hacer caso— Uhmm… <em>Exorcisamus te, omnis immundus spiritus</em>…</p><p>— ¿¡Estás tratando de exorcizarme?!</p><p>— ¡Solo pruebo si las cosas son reales!</p><p>— ¡¿Cómo rayos estás tan tranquilo en presencia de un demonio?!</p><p>Viktor se eleva, comienza a levitar. Sus ojos se ponen completamente blancos y hay humo a su alrededor, y… ¿Eso era una cola atrás? Antes de que Viktor pueda decir algo, su cabeza golpea el techo. Yuuri tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no reír enfrente del pobre tipo.</p><p>— ¿Por qué todos viven en casas tan pequeñas? —dice antes que sus pies tocaran de nuevo el suelo.</p><p>—No sé, no pareces  alguien aterrador. —Puso sus ojos en blanco— Además, perdón por no poder pagar una casa más grande en el centro de Tokyo.</p><p>La mirada que el demonio hizo no era de este mundo, entrecerró sus ojos, abrió un poco su boca y trató de no decir nada.</p><p>Ese humano estaba enfrente de una maldita (literalmente) entidad demoniaca de los avernos más profundos del infierno, y estaba allí, parado como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida. Malditos humanos, ya nada podía sorprenderlos. Cuando estaba por decir algo más, el estómago del humano pareció rugir de nuevo, el cuatro ojos <em>pachonsito</em> se sonrojó, y Viktor pensó que era injusto que fuera tan jodidamente adorable. ¡Mierda! Él era un demonio, no iba a rebajarse a…</p><p>— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.</p><p>—Sí… Un poco, tengo comida en el refrigerador, creo que tengo <em>onigiris</em> con mayonesa y pollo frito, ¿quieres?</p><p>Ahora Viktor entendía por qué estaba tan gordo. Además, ¿en realidad ese humano le había ofrecido comida de una maldita tienda de conveniencia? Mierda, este tipo no tenía vergüenza. Lo convocaba en una olla sucia, le rompía el corazón al decirle que ya no era virgen, insultaba su cabello, le tiraba sal y trataba de exorcizarlo, además de que lo interrumpió mientras hablaba.</p><p>— ¿Esa es tu cena?</p><p>—Sí—respondió, abriendo su refrigerador y tomando seis <em>onigiris</em>— ¿Cuántos quieres?</p><p>—Uhmm… ¿Uno?</p><p>El tipo sacó uno más. ¡¿Los seis <em>onigiris</em> eran para él?!</p><p>—Mira, sabes qué, olvídalo. —Viktor pensó que este tipo terminaría muerto por falta de comida saludable.</p><p>Suspiró de nuevo, había hecho mucho eso esa misma noche, chasqueó los dedos, creando entre ellos un destello morado y azul, se formó una pequeña nube de humo y un pequeño monstruo vampiro apareció. Cuando Yuuri vio a la criatura, gritó de sorpresa.</p><p>— ¿En serio te asustas con mi <em>familiar</em> pero no conmigo?</p><p>—Hey, anciano—La voz era del pequeño sobre la mano de Viktor—, ¡no me llames familiar, maldito!</p><p>—Sigues siendo mi familiar hasta que no te crezcan los cuernos y no puedas alcanzar tu poder por completo.</p><p>— ¡Soy lo suficientemente poderoso!</p><p>—Pues, estás en el mundo humano en esa forma.</p><p>Yuuri veía la escena embobado, el vampirito miniatura era rubio era muy lindo, difícilmente podía pasar por un demonio aterrador, discutía con el demonio grande sobre su poder, y Yuuri no pudo contenerse en hablar.</p><p>—Me parece muy linda…</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?!</p><p>El demonio mayor llevó sus manos a su estómago, sus pies se levantaron del suelo, flotaba con sus rodillas dobladas, acostado en el aire y riendo a carcajadas, el demonio más pequeño se sonrojó, Yuuri no pensó que en realidad sería capaz alguien de ponerse <em>completamente</em> rojo.</p><p>— ¡Soy un hombre, maldito humano!</p><p>— ¡Perdón, perdón!</p><p>El pequeño demonio volvió a apoyarse en la mano de Viktor, era diminuto y bastante adorable. Movió su cabeza para calmarse y se apoyó de nuevo en la mano extendida del demonio grande.</p><p>— ¿Podrías decirle a Mila que no llegaré? ¡También dale de comer a Makkachin!</p><p>—Púdrete, viejete.</p><p>— ¡Yuri!</p><p>— ¿Qué? —murmuró el gordito cuatro ojos.</p><p>Ambos demonios voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo.</p><p>— ¿Te llamas Yuri? —El humano solo asintió y los ojos del demonio brillaron.</p><p>Movió su mano y el pequeño demonio salió volando hasta caer en la mesa, maldijo en palabras que Yuuri no entendió —probablemente en latín— y luego de sacar su dedo medio hacia el demonio mayor, desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo y fuego que más que verse aterradora, era tierna y adorable. Yuuri se preguntó en silencio si en verdad ese pequeño demonio era… Malvado. Fácilmente podría pasar por un peluche de esos que estaban en las maquinas en Akihabara. Él incluso lo hubiera comprado sin pensarlo mucho.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres cenar? —preguntó el demonio con esa sonrisa de corazón. ¿En serio era posible sonreír así? —Me llamo Viktor, por cierto.</p><p>—Yuuri—contestó, y luego rio nervioso—, pero eso ya lo sabías, <em>humm</em>… ¿Cocinarás? ¿Sabes cocinar?</p><p>—Hace varios años poseí a un chef, sé cocinar bastante bien.</p><p>Yuuri sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza y acercándose a Viktor. El demonio tocó el cierre de su capucha, solo para que esta se dispersara en una un fuego morado, chasqueó de nuevo sus dedos y un delantal negro apareció en su cuerpo, dobló sus mangas y recogió un poco su cabello.</p><p>—<em>El frío es parte también de mi…</em>—canturreó Yuuri cuando vio la capucha volar antes de ser consumida por las llamas.</p><p>— ¿Dijiste algo?</p><p>— ¡No! —casi gritó, preocupado de haber comparado a un demonio con una… reina <em>Disney</em>.</p><p>—Bien, como veo que no tienes comida…—Chasqueó de nuevo sus dedos, haciendo que poco a poco, un puñado de ingredientes aparecieran sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Esto parece un show de cocina. ¿Qué harás? ¿Berenjena gratinada?</p><p>— ¿Siquiera sabes qué es eso?</p><p>—No, solo pensé en decirlo.</p><p>Viktor rodó los ojos y comenzó a cocinar, Yuuri solo podía observar sorprendido la habilidad del demonio, tomaba los cuchillos, cortaba pollo, poniéndolo en una cacerola, para luego poner pasta —coincidentemente pasta penne— a hervir, luego a cortar tocino para ponerlo a freir, calentó el horno, que Yuuri jamás en su vida había utilizado, sacó la pasta  ya cocinada, poniéndola en un enorme recipiente, agregó una salsa blanca —¿Tenía que ser blanca y tener el nombre de un hombre? ¿En serio destino? —, el pollo cocido, el tocino y queso, para luego ponerlo al horno.</p><p>Yuuri pensó por unos segundos si Viktor en realidad necesitaba el horno. ¡La comida ya estaba cocinada! ¿No podía solo derretir el queso sobre la pasta con su dedo? Las posibilidades se convirtieron en varios minutos de escenarios improbables, hasta que en cuestión de minutos, tenía dos platos listos, bastante sencillos, pero más deliciosos de lo que él pensó jamás cocinar.</p><p>Se sentaron a comer, mientras platicaban, Yuuri sentía el cielo en sus papilas gustativas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo caliente? Sin contar lo que calentaba en su microondas.</p><p>— ¿Te molestaría enseñarme a cocinar? —sonrió Yuuri.</p><p>Viktor lo pensó un par de segundos. Podría tomar eso como el deseo de Yuuri y así aprovechar para cerrar el contrato acostándose con él, no iba a negar que muriera por tener esas piernas gruesas alrededor de su cintura, o poder tocar libremente ese bien moldeado trasero. ¿Cabría en sus manos? Viktor tenía manos muy grandes, pero ese culito no se veía nada pequeño. Se imaginó amasándolo, sintiendo sus manos hundirse en la piel y luego su…</p><p>— ¿Viktor? —preguntó Yuuri, sacándolo de su palacio mental sexual. Había estado divagando.</p><p>— ¿Estas consiente que le pides a un demonio que te enseñe a cocinar?</p><p>— ¿Qué tiene? —sonrió.</p><p>A Viktor se le paró lo que no debía decir con esa preciosa sonrisa, y más con sus enormes cachetes que hacían sus ojos más pequeños. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué era tan lindo? Todos los casi inexistentes vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al notar a la preciosura regordeta. ¡Por qué tenía novia! No era justo, no para él, un demonio de alto rango.</p><p>Oficialmente, Yuuri era un mago, porque podía hacer magia. Era capaz de <em>levantar cosas</em> sin necesidad de tocarlas, y la magia funcionaba mucho mejor en Viktor.</p><p>Y así surgió su plan, ese plan maquiavélico. Enviaría a uno de sus <em>familiares</em> para que estuvieran con Yuuri, descubrieran sobre su vida y sobre todo, para que encontrara cualquier detalle que hiciera a Yuuri querer dejar a su novia. Una infidelidad funcionaría, pero no era lógico. ¿Cómo alguien quisiera alejarse de esa preciosura de cachetes inflados?</p><p>—Nada, sabes qué, está bien. Voy a enseñarte a cocinar.</p><p>Su sonrisa iluminaba la habitación, y no en sentido figurado, realmente Viktor iluminaba la habitación con dos pequeñas flamas que salían de la punta de sus cuernos, al parecer eso pasaba cuando estaba… ¿Feliz? O cuando sentía una emoción fuerte.</p><p>Solo que Yuuri no sabría qué <em>tipo de felicidad</em> requería.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ♰ T R I B U S ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había ciertas cosas que Yuuri jamás se imaginó hacer. Entre estas estaba ser patinador artístico profesional, ser un mangaka, tener una celebridad como vecino, que su pareja fuera un ángel caído inmortal o un vampiro.</p><p>También a todas esas se podía agregar: tener un chef demonio guapo como su maestro en las artes culinarias.</p><p>El domingo despertó pensando que todo había sido un sueño, no era su primer sueño raro, Yuuri era de quienes nunca tenía sueños normales, literalmente, como la noche que soñó que lo perseguían velociraptors en una farmacia o cuando soñó que lo perseguía un hombre disfrazado de Bob Esponja, así que el sueño de invocar un demonio no era la gran cosa.</p><p>Abrió los ojos, tomó su teléfono celular con un mensaje de su novia diciendo que no podría llegar a su casa ese día, Yuuri bostezó y respondió que no había problema. Se levantó cerca de las ocho de la mañana y se bañó rápido, salió del cuarto y se cambió a un pantalón deportivo y una camisa holgada.</p><p>Se puso sus lentes y miró su cuerpo al espejo, su sobrepeso se notaba más que nada en sus mejillas regordetas y en su papada. Debía rebajar, se rio y se sintió tonto al pensar en que incluso soñó que invocaba a un demonio que le ayudaría a cocinar.</p><p>Salió de su cuarto pensando en qué podría hacer de desayuno, <em>pancakes</em>… No, la última vez quedaron rostizados, los olvidó mientras veía un video divertido en YouTube.</p><p>Llega a su refrigerador y lo abre.</p><p>—Buenos días, Yuuri.</p><p>—Buenos días, Viktor—dice distraído hasta que cae en cuenta.</p><p>¡¿Viktor?! ¿No era ese el demonio de su sueño?</p><p>Cierra la puerta de golpe y mira al tipo guapo sentado en la mesa, piernas cruzadas y sonrisa despampanante en sus labios. Con… cuernos, alas y una colita que se movía de lado a lado. Antes que Yuuri pudiera reaccionar como una persona normal —en pocas palabras, desmayándose o gritando—, Viktor habló.</p><p>—Te enseñaré a hacer tostadas francesas—sonrió, saltando para quedar de pie en el suelo y poniéndose un delantal. Yuuri leyó incomodo lo que decía.</p><p>“Prueba la salchicha” con una mano señalando hacia el sur de su cuerpo.</p><p>— ¿Muy provocador? —pregunta Viktor, chasqueando los dedos para que un fuego morado se moviera por las letras, cambiando la leyenda.</p><p>Bueno, Yuuri podía decir que “Cocino tan bien como me veo” era mucho más prudente.</p><p>— ¿Mejor? —Yuuri solo asiente, aún en estado <em>estupidus</em>— Bien, ahora te enseñaré a hacer tostadas francesas de cuatro formas diferentes. Pasé toda la noche buscando videos de <em>Tasty</em>, pensando en qué podría ser rico y fácil.  Básicamente necesitamos huevos, leche, vainilla, canela. En la mezcla pones el pan y listo.</p><p>Viktor se sienta en el aire, como flotando, con sus piernas cruzadas entre ellas. Ve a Yuuri sacar los ingredientes, sorprendido de tenerlos todos en su refrigeradora, supone que ha sido hacer de Viktor y que él los ha conseguido todos.</p><p>En un plato hondo coloca cuatro huevos, una taza de leche, un toque de vainilla y un toque de canela. ¿Fácil, no?</p><p>Pues no sabe cómo, pero uno de esos cuatro huevos ha terminado en el suelo, al tratar de verter el cartón de leche nuevo sobre la taza, la leche ha salido con mayor fuerza de lo planeado, botando la taza y derramando el líquido, el frasco de vainilla estaba tapado, así que cuando Yuuri lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza, la tapa se zafó, dejando caer casi el bote entero sobre su mezcla de comida.</p><p>Pero puede decir con orgullo que no tuvo problema con la canela.</p><p>Voltea a ver al demonio para decirle que había terminado, ve a Viktor boquiabierto, parado en el piso, admirando incrédulo el desastre que Yuuri acababa de hacer. Vaya, tampoco pensó hacer algo tan mal que incluso sorprendería a un demonio.</p><p>Viktor chasqueó los dedos y un libro enorme apareció frente a él, murmuró el apellido de Yuuri, “Katsuki”, en voz baja y chasqueó los dedos de nuevo, haciendo que el libro se abriera y las páginas se movieran. Se detuvo en uno en específico, y moviendo los dedos por las hojas, parecía buscar algo. Cuando terminó, cerró el libro y con otro chasquido, este desapareció.</p><p>—Por un segundo creí que estabas maldito, pero no apareces en nuestras listas. O tienes muy mala suerte, o eres realmente despistado.</p><p>Y Yuuri se sonrojó, miró hacia el suelo y luego con sus ojos, buscó el rostro de Viktor, mirándolo sobre sus anteojos.</p><p>El demonio se sonrojó al ver al adorable gordito mirarlo de esa forma. Viktor suspira, era imposible resistirse a esas mejillas regordetas. Se compadeció y decidió ayudarlo un poco más.</p><p>¡Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente lindo ese humano!</p><p>Se acerca a Yuuri y le ayuda a limpiar. Él, Viktor Nikiforov, uno de los demonios más temidos en el inframundo, estaba en la cocina de un simple mortal ayudándolo a limpiar un huevo del suelo. Cuando la cocina quedó lo más limpia que pudieron, Viktor trató de mostrarle a Yuuri paso a paso la forma de quebrar un huevo sin que este cayera fuera del tazón, también que era mucho mejor, al ser una caja de leche nueva, darle la vuelta para que no derramara tanto. El hecho que era mejor que midiera con una cuchara y que tratara de llevar todo en orden. Juntos llenaron los panes con la mezcla y las pusieron al sartén, volteándolos a tiempo para que quedaran perfectamente cocidos. Sirvieron el desayuno, dos platos, y se sentaron con un jugo de naranja para desayunar.</p><p>Los de Viktor eran espectaculares, incluso se tomó el tiempo de partir fresas para colocarlas encima, el emplatado era tal que parecía una imagen sacada de <em>Pinterest</em>, de esas que jamás nadie sería capaz de recrear, pero que todos quisieran.</p><p>Los de Yuuri… Al menos esperaba que su sabor no fuera igual al de su consistencia.  </p><p>¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Yuuri comía algo así de desayuno? No tenía idea.</p><p>Cuando prueba las tostadas francesas, sonríe orgulloso de su creación. Sí, se veía espantosa, pero con un poco de miel, sabía bastante bien. Viktor sonrió mientras veía al pequeño comer, quijada reposando en su mano, admirando al gordito devorar con gusto la comida.</p><p>— ¿No planeas comer?</p><p>—No tengo tanta hambre, ¿quieres mis tostadas?</p><p>Yuuri duda un segundo, alternando entre el rostro de Viktor y las tostadas y mierda… Se veían tan ricas. ¿Eso era azúcar <em>glass</em>? ¿Cuándo les puso Viktor azúcar <em>glass</em>? Yuuri sabe que debe hacer dieta pero ¡maldición! Por primera vez tiene la oportunidad de comer algo sacado de <em>Pinterest</em> y completamente gratis. ¡Solo un idiota desperdiciaría la oportunidad! Al diablo la dieta.</p><p>… Literalmente.</p><p>Con mucha timidez, Yuuri estira su mano y toma el plato de Viktor, acercándolo, sin notar la cara del demonio. Probó sus tostadas francesas y…</p><p>¿Puede un demonio llevarte al cielo? Porque Yuuri estaba en el cielo.</p><p>Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sonrió, elevó su regordete rostro para encontrar con sus ojos los de Viktor, sonrisa preciosa de lado a lado y ojos brillantes. Y Viktor moría por tirarse sobre la mesa y besarlo, en un impulso, estiró su brazo para recoger un poco de miel de la comisura de los labios del japonés, para luego llevarse los dedos a la boca.</p><p>La miel más deliciosa que había probado en su vida.</p><p>La hora de almuerzo fue muy parecida, con Yuuri sonriente mientras hacía otra receta con Viktor, una versión más saludable de una hamburguesa con carne de pavo, le enseñó desde preparar la carne, derretir el queso sobre esta mientras se cocinaba, usar pan multigrano y rellenar todo con muchas verduras.</p><p>La hora de la cena no tuvo tampoco contratiempos, Yuuri siempre pensó que el salmón era complicado hasta que Viktor le mostró que era tan fácil como colocar el filete en una bolsa, marinarlo y luego colocarlo junto a espárragos en el horno. Para Yuuri, había sido un día muy productivo, había aprendido tres nuevas recetas fáciles y deliciosas. Para Viktor, había sido uno de los mejores días en el mundo humano, y todo gracias a un lindo gordito que no dejaba de sonreír con las mejillas sonrojadas.</p><p>Cuando el demonio regresó a su enorme castillo en el inframundo, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a su silla, o mejor dicho, su enorme trono. Tenía la mirada perdida, el cielo resplandecía a su alrededor.</p><p><em>Alrededor</em>.</p><p>O al menos lo más que pueda resplandecer un cielo nocturno en el inframundo, porque no existía el sol y las almas se congelaban de frio. <em>Ups</em>.</p><p>Viktor cierra sus ojos, la imagen de Yuuri sonriente aún latente en su mente. Luego el dolor y la envidia que lo consumían al pensar en su novia. ¡Una mujer! No, él no se conformaría con ser plato de segunda. La mejor manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre, es por su estómago, así que enamoraría tanto a Yuuri que haría que su novia lo dejara.</p><p>No, esperen, al revez. “Enamoraría tanto a Yuuri que haría que dejara a su novia”.  </p><p>Pero para ello, necesitaba ayuda.</p><p>Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y escuchó la enorme puerta que llevaba al trono abrirse, uno de sus familiares de mayor confianza entró, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante lo ostentoso que se veía su sirviente. Ropa muy pegada al cuerpo, con un escote hasta el comienzo de su abdomen, la chaqueta de cuero era desmangada, cosa que iba de maravilla con sus guantes altos, y no se diga del arnés que maliciosamente iba desde su cintura, por sus piernas, sobre sus shorts hasta sus botas altas de cuero con un tacón que Viktor sabía, no sería cómodo para ningún humano.</p><p>Mierda, aún no entendía como las mujeres humanas lograban llevar tacones así sin hacer ningún contrato con ellos.</p><p>Alrededor del demonio de menor rango, había muchas bolas de energía negra, rodeándolo, jugando en el aire mientras él solo sonreía, con su mano en su cintura y la otra reposando en su pierna.</p><p>— ¿Llamó? —dijo confiado, sonriente y emocionado.</p><p>—Necesito que vayas al mundo humano y te hagas amigo de Yuuri Katsuki—dijo el demonio mayor, apoyando su codo en su asiento y su quijada en su mano—, tiene novia. Debes investigar lo que se pueda sobre ellos.</p><p>— ¡Separar una relación humana! —Chilló emocionadísimo— ¡Me encanta! Iré en seguida.</p><p>—Sin matar a nadie, aún. Menos a quienes tengan contrato con nosotros. ¿Bien?</p><p>—Sí, señor—contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, aburrido.</p><p>Viktor sonrió más tranquilo, sabiendo que tenía a uno de sus demonios más leales con el gordito precioso.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>El lunes llegó como un martirio para Katsuki, levantándose temprano, preparándose para el trabajo, haciendo tostadas francesas —que ahora no se veían tan mal—, caminando hasta la horrenda estación de tren y llegando a su trabajo, solo para que uno de los directivos los hiciera que todos se pusieran de pie.</p><p>—Este día tendrán un nuevo compañero—dijo. ¿Era necesario en serio una presentación como si estuvieran en el colegio?</p><p>— ¡Mi nombre es Phichit Chulanont! Es un placer.</p><p>Ok, la sonrisa del nuevo era despampanante. Moreno, muy, muy guapo y con mirada picara y dulce — ¿Era realmente posible? —, el nuevo recorrió el perímetro hasta encontrar el escritorio de Yuuri, sonrió aún más y caminó, casi saltando hacia él.</p><p>Cuando estaba a lado de su cubículo, se apoyó en la parte trasera del asiento de a lado, haciendo un puchero y poniendo incomodo al otro japonés. Yuuri solo pudo enarcar una ceja.</p><p>— ¿Podemos cambiar de escritorio? Realmente quiero estar acá.</p><p>Sin que dijera nada más, su compañero, que llevaba años trabajando en el mismo escritorio, empacó sus cosas y se movió. Phichit se sentó en la silla y agarró impulso para rodar un par de veces, antes de detenerse y sonreírle a Yuuri.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te llamas? Ya sabes mi nombre, no es necesario decirlo.</p><p>—Yuuri Katsuki—dijo para ser amable—, es un placer.</p><p>— ¡El placer es todo mío!</p><p>Phichit era excéntrico, diferente, hiperactivo, sociable y muy, muy lindo. Todas las características que Yuuri estaba seguro eran antónimos a su propia descripción. Normalmente, no pensaría ni acercarse a una persona así, pero algo en Phichit era diferente.</p><p>Para el final del día laboral, ese moreno se había transformado en alguien muy cercano para Yuuri.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ♰ Q U A T T U O R ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¡¿Cómo que saldrás esta noche?! —pregunta con voz elevada, mientras el demonio moreno ajustaba el cuello de su camisa y sonreía coqueto frente al espejo.</p><p>Algo que Phichit podía decir, era que adoraba la moda japonesa masculina, se miraba al espejo de diferentes ángulos, feliz de lo mucho que resaltaba todos sus mejores atributos. Mierda que era guapo, ¿y las personas pensaban que los demonios eran feos? ¡Ja! Pues, este malvavisco quemado se queda con cualquier persona que él quiera.</p><p>—Quedé en ir a comer con Yuuri, iremos a un bar o algo así. Como sea, Viktor, ¡mira esta ropa! Los japoneses tienen demasiado estilo.</p><p>— ¡No es justo! —Grita, ignorando a Phichit, haciendo que la habitación temblara y dejando escapar fuego por la punta de sus cuernos—¡Yo debería salir con Yuuri!</p><p>Phichit voltea sin quitar la enorme sonrisa coqueta de su rostro y le saca la lengua al demonio de mayor rango, despidiéndose de él mientras abre un portal hacia el mundo humano, al mismo tiempo que Viktor se queda sentado en su trono, boquiabierto, arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido al tipo que se hiciera amigo del gordito hermoso.</p><p>Había pasado ya una semana desde que Viktor había tenido la oportunidad de visitar a Yuuri, siendo su última visita una noche en que le enseñó a cocinar lasaña, <em>pancakes</em> y una ensalada con hierbas, pollo, brócoli, aguacate, tomates y fresas.</p><p>Pero por su trabajo y su novia, Yuuri no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con Viktor.</p><p>¡Pero veía a su familiar, un demonio de menor rango, a diario! Maldición, eso sí que era injusto. ¡No podía permitirlo!</p><p>Viktor camina a su caldero con mala cara, bueno, no era específicamente su caldero, era el caldero de Mila, la bruja que había pactado con él hacía más de mil años y que ahora era parte de su familia.</p><p>El primer pacto, según él recuerda, en el que no tuvo nada que ver el sexo.</p><p>Pros de ser una bruja lesbiana, saber cómo conseguir el pacto de un demonio, sin probar su salchicha.</p><p>Conjura algo en voz baja, moviendo su mano como había visto mucho que ella hacía y en el líquido burbujeante comenzó a reflejar la tierra de humanos. Un Phichit sonriente, caminando a lado del gordito más tierno del mundo. Yuuri le sonreía y ambos estaban vestidos de manera informal, listos para la noche en un bar o un casino.</p><p>Viktor se sienta de nuevo, pensando en qué podría hacer, en el mundo humano era viernes por la noche, eso quería decir que podía llegar el día siguiente, esperando que Yuuri no tuviera a su novia en casa.</p><p>Esa fue otra noche en que Viktor se desvivió viendo videos de Tasty.</p><p>Tenía muchas recetas en mente para hacer, no por nada había estado en el cuerpo de ese chef —de más de una manera, si podía decirlo—, pero todas eran demasiado complicadas para el tipo que confundía cilantro con perejil.</p><p>Para cuando era madrugada en el mundo humano, Viktor se encontraba viendo videos de “<em>50 hacks con silicón caliente</em>”</p><p>En serio… ¿Quién en su sano juicio utilizaría sandalias de silicón caliente?</p><p>¿Por qué rayos es eso un “<em>hack</em>”? La cantidad de dinero que gastaría en el silicón y el tiempo invertido era absurdo, no se veían tampoco cómodas, ¿no sería mejor comprar unas baratas?</p><p>Los humanos simplemente ya no sabían que inventar, Viktor quedaba horrorizado por la cantidad de videos estúpidos que existían.  </p><p>Cuando en el mundo de los humanos era una hora normal para despertar, Viktor se dirigió al apartamento de Yuuri, para esperarlo en la cocina. Miró en la alacena y en la refrigeradora solo para darse cuenta que estaba llena de ingredientes reales, y no solo de comida de tienda de conveniencia.</p><p>Se sentía orgulloso de su hermoso cerdito.</p><p>Miró todo lo que necesitaba, haciendo notas mentales para saber qué cocinaría con Yuuri, escuchó pasos tras él y al voltear, vio al bello durmiente más lindo del mundo, con el cabello desordenado, los lentes chuecos y aún con su ropa de dormir, ajada y descuidada.</p><p>Era la criaturita más linda del mundo.</p><p>—Buenos días—sonrió el demonio.</p><p>—Buenos días, Viktor.</p><p>¡Ah, esa sonrisa que levantaba pepinos!</p><p>Literalmente, porque Viktor tenía un enorme pepino en la entrep-</p><p>Tenía un enorme pepino en sus manos, porque una de las recetas que había visto y quería enseñarle, era una ensalada con pepinos.</p><p>— ¡Tengo recetas riquísimas para enseñarte hoy! —Dice alegre—¿Quieres desayunar?</p><p>Y Yuuri asiente y el día pasa entre recetas de internet, Yuuri riendo y Viktor ganándole más y más cariño al gordito japonés.</p><p>—Ya es tarde—dice mirando su reloj, había finalmente pasado un día entero con Yuuri, no lo conocía de mucho pero ya podía decir que extrañaba pasar el día cocinando con él.  </p><p>—Aún es temprano, mañana no trabajas, quédate un rato más conmigo. ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?</p><p>— ¡Estupendo! —Sus ojos brillan al hablar, y esto hace que Viktor suspire—Ha llegado un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Phichit, es de Tailandia, su escritorio está a mi lado y nos hemos hecho muy amigos en este corto tiempo.</p><p>Viktor sintió una puñalada en el corazón. ¡Estos celos le hacían daño y lo enloquecían!</p><p>— ¡Eso es genial, Yuuri! —contesta con la hipocresía que solo un demonio podía tener.</p><p>— ¿Verdad? —Yuuri se sonroja y mira su plato vacío. ¿Se estaba sonrojando por Phichit? ¡Maldita sea! —Conocía mucha gente de mi trabajo, pero en realidad, no tenía un amigo así de cercano. ¡Hemos ido al karaoke y a beber juntos! Es muy divertido estar con él.</p><p>Terminó de hablar con otra de esas sonrisas que le alborotaba la sangre a Viktor.</p><p>—Creo que en este poco tiempo, Phichit se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo.</p><p>Yuuri rasca la parte trasera de su nuca, dejando a Viktor con un mal sabor en su boca y varias cuchillas imaginarias en su espalda. ¡La traición, hermano!</p><p>¡Había enviado al maldito —literalmente— a vigilar a Yuuri! No a desplazarlo.</p><p>— ¿Dónde estaría yo en ese rango? —pregunta el demonio, con carita de perrito maltratado.</p><p>— ¿Tu? —El japonés lo pensó un poco— ¿Puedo considerar a un demonio como mi amigo?</p><p>Viktor hizo un puchero y Yuuri pensó que si él tuviera orejitas, estarían decaídas. Para ser un demonio, se veía jodidamente adorable.</p><p>— ¿No me consideras ni tu amigo?</p><p>— ¡Es una pregunta real! ¿No estás solo acá tratando de conquistarme para tomar mi alma o algo?</p><p>Viktor lo pensó un rato, llevó su mano a su quijada y miró a otro lado. No era como si quería tomar el alma de Yuuri, solamente quería tomar a Yuuri. Poner sus manos en su cadera, sentir su grasita y verlo sudado, acostado en la cama con la boca abierta y…</p><p>Viktor en definitiva debía parar con estas fantasías.</p><p>Aunque lo que se le paraba era otra cosa.</p><p>—No es que quiera que me vendas tu alma por ser chef, no miento cuando te digo que sí quiero enseñarte a cocinar sin nada a cambio—“<em>Nada más que a lo mejor un beso en el futuro</em>”, quiso decir.</p><p>—Entonces, sí eres mi amigo, y por enseñarme a cocinar, estás muy, muy alto—sonrió.</p><p>Viktor no podía con tanta ternura de Yuuri, ¡confiaba en él tan fácil! Y no iba a decepcionarlo, porque era demasiado lindo como para romper su corazoncito.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>De regreso en su castillo, Viktor ahora ni siquiera estaba sentado en su silla, solo flotaba por doquier como si estuviera acostado en nada, pensando en las comodidades de la vida y en Yuuri. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, volteó y vio a Phichit, aún con apariencia humana pasar. El pequeño demonio le sonrió, haciendo que una bola de fuego verde apareciera a su alrededor, consumiendo su ropa humana y dibujando los cuernos, cola y alas. Ahora Phichit era el demonio que todos en el inframundo conocían.</p><p>— ¿Regresaste de una cita con Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor, inflando su mejilla.</p><p>Porque el demonio mayor sabía que ese día ellos también saldrían. ¡Era domingo en la noche, maldición! El día siguiente tenían que trabajar.</p><p>—No, mi señor, no son citas. Son salidas entre mejores amigos—sonrió para joderlo un poco más, aun si Phichit respetaba y admiraba mucho a Viktor, no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo, y disfrutaba en particular ponerlo celoso con el cerdito—, ¡no tienes idea lo divertido que es salir con él!</p><p>Viktor gruñó y miró a otro lado.</p><p>—Me hablo sobre su novia—terminó canturreando.</p><p>El demonio de mayor rango se sentó de golpe en el aire, dejando que ahora sus pies tocaran el suelo para pararse y caminar hasta su subordinado, tenía los ojos brillosos, preocupados y emocionados, fuego de color saliendo por sus cuernitos sin poder esconder que estaba tan interesado como aterrado.</p><p>—Él dice que su relación va bastante bien, mi señor, pero no se ve tampoco tan emocionado con ella.</p><p>— ¿Cómo?</p><p>—Habla sobre ella con cariño, pero no parece algo muy serio, no se ven muy seguido tampoco. Ella es italiana, se llama Sala y tiene un hermano que está loco y aún a su edad, no la deja salir mucho con Yuuri.</p><p>— ¿Crees que puedas separarlos?</p><p>—Podría tratar…</p><p>—Hagamos un trato—dijo, haciendo que Phichit pusiera los ojos en blanco por la ironía—, si logras hacer que Yuuri termine con ella, sin maldiciones, posesiones o matar a alguien, te dejaré torturar a los nuevos, tú solo.</p><p>— ¿Violadores?</p><p>—Todos tuyos.</p><p>Phichit sonrió, saltando con emoción y aplaudiendo, por temas personales, estos eran a quienes él más detestaba y eran la razón principal por la que se volvió un demonio, con ese jugoso trato en mente, no pensó dos veces en aceptar la petición de Viktor.</p><p>Mientras, el demonio de mayor rango también tenía otras ideas.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yuuri se encontraba hablando con Phichit en el trabajo, ambos en sus cubículos, pasando el tiempo como si nada, era el principio del día, la parte más lenta y aburrida para Yuuri, o al menos eso pensaba, porque su percepción del día a día estaba a segundos de cambiar.</p><p>Su jefe inmediato caminó frente a la oficina, sonriente y llamando la atención de todos, todos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, y el corazón tanto de Yuuri como de Phichit se congeló cuando vieron al maldito hijo de puta de Viktor caminar con un traje blanco — ¿Viktor el cínico Nikiforov? ¡De ninguna manera! —, una sonrisa de un millón de dólares y esos ojos que Yuuri pensaba eran demasiado bonitos para ser reales.</p><p>— ¡Les presento al nuevo jefe del área!</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>—Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, espero nos llevemos muy bien.</p><p>Viktor busca con su mirada a Yuuri y cuando lo encuentra, le guiña un ojo, dejando al japonés boquiabierto, al otro demonio con la cara entre las manos de vergüenza y a todos en la oficina asombrados, ese día, la oficina se separó entre dos bandos.</p><p>Aquellos que babeaban por las nalgas de Viktor, y aquellos quienes lo envidiaban tanto por su belleza y rango que decían odiarlo.</p><p>Al parecer, Phichit y Yuuri estaban en un rango medio entre “quiero matarte” y “¿qué rayos haces acá?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ♰ Q U I N Q U E ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo, Yuuri se levantó para poder buscar a Viktor, no notó que su queridísimo amigo Phichit ya se había levantado, en esos instantes Yuuri solo necesitaba respuestas, como el hecho de que qué hacía un demonio siendo su jefe, además, si Phichit no estaba, debía ser porque compraba comida. ¿Qué otra razón podría haber?</p><p>Caminó un largo rato sin éxito alguno, buscaba en los pasillos, buscó en el baño, incluso en un área común que literalmente nadie utilizaba ya que todos preferían quedarse en sus asientos o utilizar la otra sala común, que era mucho más cómoda que esa. ¿Qué tan difícil era buscar una cabellera plateada? No debería ser tan… Complicado.</p><p>Pero así como pasaba el tiempo, Yuuri seguía sin resultado.</p><p>Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, fue hacia la máquina expendedora y sacó un chocolate caliente, fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de Phichit elevarse y hablar… ¿latín?</p><p>¿Phichit podía hablar latín?</p><p>Caminó temeroso hasta la voz, hacia una puerta entrecerrada. La empujó, quedando boquiabierto al ver a Phichit con cuernos salir de su cabeza y una cola en su trasero, le gritaba en latín a Viktor y este solo reía como si no fuera nada importante.</p><p>Cuando ambos demonios escucharon la puerta abrirse, de inmediato voltearon, ojos rojos y preparados para atacar, Yuuri reprimió un gritito muy poco masculino, dando un paso atrás, sintiendo el peligro en sus venas al tener a dos entes demoniacos acorralarlo. Pero claro, ambos relajaron sus hombros al ver que era el tierno y gordito humano que estaba lejos de ser una amenaza.</p><p>— ¡Yuuri! —dijeron ambos demonios en unísono.</p><p>El humano entró, cerrando la puerta atrás suyo, sin poder quitar los ojos de Phichit… Observó detenidamente los cuernos y la cola, recordando la primera vez que vio a Viktor y no fue difícil llegar a la conclusión más obvia.  </p><p>¡Era un demonio!</p><p>—Oh… ¡Oh! Yuuri, puedo explicarlo, la verdad es que…</p><p>— ¡Eres un demonio! —Claro, redundante como siempre. Pero, hey, nosotros podemos leer su mente, no los demás.</p><p>El demonio moreno se encogió de hombros, ladeando un poco su cabeza y sonriendo de lado, tratando de que no se notara lo incómodo que estaba.</p><p>— ¿Sí? ¡Pero puedo explicarlo! No es que Viktor me mandara para observarte…</p><p>— ¡Mandaste a un demonio para observarme! —gritó Yuuri.</p><p>—No exactamente…</p><p>—No estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo—Los ojos de Yuuri pasaron de Viktor a Phichit, se notaba que estaba herido—. Creí que eras mi amigo.</p><p>Phichit se acercó cuando vio que los hombros del japonés comenzaban a temblar, extendió una mano y la posó sobre el hombro derecho del joven, mientras lo callaba con tiernas palabras.</p><p>—Oh, no, no, Yuuri. No llores. Hey, no digas eso, sí soy tu amigo. Viktor me mandó para poderte vigilar pero sí te quiero, ¿tan importante es que sea un demonio que ya no quieres ser mi amigo? —terminó de hablar, haciendo un puchero. Típico manipulador sensual y hermoso.</p><p>Yuuri rodeó la cintura de Phichit con sus brazos mientras lloraba, ambos demonios sorprendidos por lo frágil del carácter de Yuuri hasta que recordaron que no había comido, y Yuuri con ansiedad y el estómago vacío era una bomba de tiempo, Phichit solo acariciaba su cabello y lo callaba con tiernas palabras, Viktor veía todo con ojos de shock y ardiendo en furia, más aún cuando Phichit volteó a verlo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. La vena de la frente de Viktor prácticamente saltaba por la cólera del demonio al ver a su cerdito en brazos ajenos. El fuego se encendió en sus hombros, salía de la punta de los dedos, sus cuernos aparecieron ahora en llamas y sus ojos cambiaron de ese bonito celeste a un rojo intenso.</p><p>Fue cuando los rociadores de emergencia se encendieron al igual que la alarma contra incendios. Yuuri, Phichit y Viktor miraron hacia arriba mientras el agua caía y todo sonaba, un audible “mierda” salió de sus bocas y los tres comenzaron a correr, esperando que nadie supiera de donde se provocó el incendio, el primero en salir fue Yuuri, luego Phichit y por último Viktor. Vieron a todo el edificio evacuar y una vez fuera, Viktor se acercó a Yuuri, pasando su mano por su cintura y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.</p><p>—Sí—dijo, alejándose del demonio sonrojado, miró a todas partes, fijándose en sus demás compañeros y como todos parecían asustados.</p><p>Yuuri volteó a ver a Phichit, abrazándose a sí mismo y parpadeando con esos ojitos que a Viktor le estremecían todas partes.</p><p>—Entonces…  ¿Sí somos amigos?</p><p>—Claro que sí, Yuuri-chan. Eres mi mejor amigo.</p><p>—<em>Maldito hijo de puta</em>—murmura Viktor en latín.</p><p>—<em>Te recuerdo, amo</em>—contesta el moreno sonriendo, también en latín—<em>, que hablamos el mismo idioma, y te recuerdo que mi mamá es una bruja, no solamente una puta, además, te jodiste porque el cerdito me quiere más a mí. </em></p><p>—<em>Al único que me quiero joder es al cerdito.</em></p><p>Yuuri los miraba a ambos mientras hablaban sin entender una palabra de lo que decían. ¿Qué rayos tenían los demonios con el latín? Antes que Yuuri pudiera interrumpirlos, escuchan una sirena cerca, eran los bomberos. Yuuri se acerca a Viktor, agarrando su manga y buscando sus ojos.</p><p>— ¿Por qué están ellos acá?</p><p>—Vinieron a apagar el incendio.</p><p>—Pero si fuiste…</p><p>—Antes de salir, no pude evitar a arruinar un poco la escena para que pareciera un accidente, también arruiné la cámara de seguridad y mis familiares están editando la cinta para que parezca un cortocircuito de la cámara.</p><p>— ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Porque si nos veían a mí y a Phichit en forma de demonios hablando contigo…</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Claro, el humano loco que habla con demonios.</p><p>Viktor había hecho tan buen trabajo con las cámaras de seguridad, que la empresa decidió darle el día a los trabajadores para que se pudiera revisar todo el sistema y que no volviera a provocar un incendio. Entraron cuando el departamento de bomberos dijo que no había problema, retiraron sus objetos y todos se fueron a sus casas.</p><p>Yuuri estaba a punto de bajar hacia el metro cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la bocina del carro, al voltear, ve a Viktor en un Ferrari rojo, sonriendo y guiñando el ojo.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —pregunta, sonriente.</p><p>— ¿Qué?...</p><p>Yuuri se acercó al carro, se subió sin pensarlo en el asiento del copiloto, más por la curiosidad de ver su interior que por el hecho de no tener que usar el metro para regresar a casa.</p><p>— ¿Te transportas en carro? —preguntó Yuuri cuando se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.</p><p>—Solo en el mundo humano. ¿Cómo creías que me transportaba? ¿En metro, como cualquier persona normal? Obviamente no.</p><p>—Claro que no pero… Pensé que sería algo así como una nube voladora o un carro viejo deportivo rosado.</p><p>—Vaya, qué específico—Viktor se colocó los lentes de sol, sonriendo y regresó a la calle. Yuuri debía aceptar que Viktor era un conductor estupendo, al subirse imaginó que romperían un par de leyes, pero el tramo hacia su hogar fue bastante calmado… tan calmado que Yuuri se quedó dormido en el asiento.</p><p>Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba acostado en su propia cama, con Viktor en una silla cercana, durmiendo.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasó? —dijo, sentándose y bostezando. Yuuri llevó sus propias manos a su rostro y comenzó a restregar sus ojos, buscó sus lentes para luego colocarlos en su cara y miró a Viktor, el demonio sonriente que tenía a su lado.</p><p>—Te dormiste, así que te traje a tu habitación, la cena está lista.</p><p>Yuuri sonríe, más cuando nota que literalmente, la cena estaba servida en una bandeja a su lado. La toma y sin dudarlo, comienza a comer sonriendo con la carita de satisfacción y alegría que a Viktor le encantaba.</p><p>—Yuuri, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Yuuri no respondió, solo asintió con su cabeza para no dejar de comer— ¿No te molesta que esté acá?</p><p>El japonés bajó su comida, dejando los palillos a un lado. Sus ojos buscaron el rostro de Viktor y con cariño sonrió. Viktor se puso de pie para acercarse a Yuuri y limpiar un grano de arroz que había cerca de su boca, fue cuando Yuuri decidió hablar.</p><p>—No es solo porque me ayudas con la comida, Viktor. Tenerte es algo muy divertido… Ya te había dicho que no tengo muchos amigos cercanos, por mi trabajo casi no puedo ver a Sala, estar solo con mi ansiedad y depresión nunca es bueno y desde que apareciste en mi vida, cada noche es más entretenido… Espera, ¿Viktor?</p><p>La sorpresa en la voz de Yuuri era demasiado obvia, más cuando notó que una lágrima resbaló la mejilla del demonio quien se levantó para abrazarlo con fuerza. ¡Estúpido y adorable cerdito! Maldecía Viktor, porque su corazón estaba oficialmente en manos de Yuuri.</p><p>Viktor besó la frente de Yuuri, posando cada una de sus manos en las mejillas del japonés, moviendo sus dedos pulgares para acariciar la suave piel del gordito. Yuuri estaba sonrojado, sin estar demasiado acostumbrado al contacto físico.</p><p> El demonio se alejó y se sentó en la cama, notando que había actuado por impulso. Se gritaba a sí mismo que debía ser más cuidadoso y no espantar a Yuuri, pensó en una solución rápida.</p><p>—Ese es un pacto entre demonios, significa… Camaradería.</p><p>Sí, camaradería, claro, cómo no.</p><p>— ¡Ah! —rio Yuuri y de nuevo el corazón de Viktor se estrujó—En el infierno tienen costumbres muy lindas.</p><p>Viktor rio incómodo, rascando su nuca pensativo y maldiciéndose. Era un idiota porque no pudo pensar en una mejor opción, pero al menos su adorado cerdito estaba tranquilo y sonriente, Yuuri regresó a comer, hablando de su día con Viktor. Lo que le alegraba al demonio era saber que Yuuri no estaba molesto con él por haber conseguido trabajo en su oficina…</p><p>O a lo mejor ni siquiera se acordaba.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>El día siguiente ya se habían revisado toda las cámaras y alarmas, no se encontró ningún problema en el sistema y solo se asumió que fue un fallo específicamente de área. Todos llegaron más temprano para poder compensar el día perdido, Yuuri, Viktor y Phichit no fueron la excepción.</p><p>A la hora de almuerzo, los tres decidieron sentarse juntos, Viktor con un delicioso <em>bento</em> para Yuuri y Phichit con un sándwich de dudosa carne en sus manos.</p><p>— ¿Tú no vas a comer, Viktor? —Sonríe el gordito.</p><p>— ¿Qué? Ah, no. No es como que los demonios necesitemos comer, solo que nunca falta el goloso que lo disfrute.</p><p>— ¡La comida humana es deliciosa, Viktor!</p><p>Antes que pudiera continuar, escucharon a Yuuri toser, Viktor dio un par de palmadas en su espalda hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad. El demonio se puso de pie y caminó hasta la máquina expendedora para poder comprar un refresco para su cerdito, comer en seco no era algo que le encantara demasiado.</p><p>Cuando regresó, la bebida se cayó de su mano cuando vio  Yuuri de pie, con las manos a ambos lados de sus mejillas y dándole un beso en la frente a Phichit.</p><p>¡Maldito demonio hijo de la grandísima mil…!</p><p>— ¿Yuuri? —preguntó tartamudo Phichit.</p><p>—Viktor me dijo que eso significaba compañerismo para ustedes—sonrió el tierno humano.</p><p>Phichit volteó a ver asustado a Viktor y agradeció que en ese lugar no hubiera nadie, porque de nuevo todas las alarmas sonaron, pero en esta ocasión, la sala entera terminó encendida en fuego.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ♰ S E X ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Mi señor…</p>
<p>No hubo respuesta.</p>
<p>—Mi señor…</p>
<p>Tampoco.</p>
<p>— ¡Viktor!—escuchó de nuevo, y con esta voz, sí volteó a ver.</p>
<p>— ¡Yuuri!—gritó—Es injusto, ¿por qué lo besas a él y no a mí?</p>
<p>—Pero si tú dijiste…</p>
<p>Phichit solo moría de risa.</p>
<p>Habían evacuado el edificio completo, todos sorprendidos por la explosión del microondas —claro, algo debían decir—, Yuuri tuvo suerte que las flamas de Viktor no le hicieran nada, eran de las cosas que habían sorprendido más a Phichit, aunque el comedor quedó hecho cenizas.</p>
<p>Era una lástima, había pensado, estaba muy bien decorado.</p>
<p>Ahora estaban en el apartamento de Yuuri, él limpiándose el hollín del cuerpo, Yuuri siempre pensó que eso era solo de caricaturas, pero no iba a cuestionar, al menos seguía vivo.</p>
<p>—Mi señor, fue tu culpa por mentirle al humano—dijo Phichit en latín para que Yuuri no pudiera entender—, no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo.</p>
<p>Y Viktor, al escuchar esto solo se dio la vuelta, inflando su mejilla y haciendo un puchero.</p>
<p>Phichit puso los ojos en blanco, Viktor Nikiforov, el amo del averno, una de las manos derechas de Lucifer, uno de los demonios más fuertes de la historia… Actuaba como un niño mimado a quien le habían negado un dulce.</p>
<p>Notó cómo Yuuri se acercaba a Viktor, su expresión cambió totalmente, el demonio ahora tomó la toalla de las manos ajenas y la restregó con cuidado en la mejilla del gordito, ambos sonriéndose, Viktor con una sonrisa de enamorado y sus ojos brillantes. Cuando terminó de limpiar el rostro de Yuuri, se levantó como si nada pasó, para ofrecerle cena.</p>
<p>Entonces, Phichit cayó en cuenta sobre lo que acababa de pensar.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Sonrisa de enamorado?</em>
</p>
<p>No, no, no… Él solo quería comerse al gordito… No solo físicamente.</p>
<p>¿O no?</p>
<p>No, nadie se enamora tan rápido…</p>
<p>¿Verdad?</p>
<p>Miró de nuevo, Yuuri agachado en la refrigeradora para sacar ingredientes, no tenía idea de qué planeaban hacer ese día, vio a Viktor, la forma en que no apartaba los ojos de Yuuri, aún con sus cuernos al descubierto, la escena se veía demasiado familiar, sin embargo, ¿un demonio y un humano juntos?</p>
<p>¡No debía juzgar! Juzgar esa cosa de humanos, ellos recibían y torturaban a todos por igual.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué quieres de cenar, Yuuri?</p>
<p>—Cualquier cosa—Se levantó con varios ingredientes entre sus manos.</p>
<p>Colocó sobre la mesa todo y tomó un bote de Yogurt, que comenzó a tomar mientras la cena estaba lista, Viktor sonrió, acercándose a él para limpiar el resto de Yogurt que restaba en su mejilla, de nuevo Yuuri solo le sonrió, sus ojitos casi cerrados por sus mejillas y Phichit incluso notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Viktor.</p>
<p>No habían pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que Viktor tuviera esa expresión y Phichit estaba seguro que el gordito no era un brujo para hechizar a Nikiforov (como la vez que un brujo lo había hechizado a él y no pudo caminar por una semana entera. Valió totalmente la pena). Esto requería intervención, debía hablarlo con un profesional, y por profesional se refería al mejor amigo de Viktor, un demonio de su mismo nivel.</p>
<p>Phichit decidió escaparse temprano del mundo de los humanos, solo para regresar al averno y visitar a Christophe.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Si Phichit pudiera describir el castillo de Viktor sería con una palabra: elegante. Todo era lúgubre, pero todo estaba hermoso y perfectamente decorado, los tonos invernales combinaban perfectos con todos los sillones —porque claro, los demonios debían estar cómodos—, las lámparas brillaban suaves, dando la perfecta ambientación con el exterior, el fuego de las mismas de colores inimaginables, que cambiaban dependiendo el ánimo de su señor. Cosa que era muy importante, porque nadie se atrevería a hablar con Viktor cuando este estuviera enojado. El último en hacerlo fue Cao Bin… Pobre Cao Bin, todos lo recordaban con cariño —y con un par de chistes sobre quemaduras—.</p>
<p>En cambio el castillo de Christophe, si tuviera que describirlo en una palabra, le sería difícil. ¿Sensual o perturbador? Era extraño. Las paredes eran casi negras y por todo el castillo había alfombra roja para decorar. Por todas partes habían colgados látigos, esposas y correas, era normal en los cuartos ver camas rojas. En las paredes, podían notarse “equis” gigantes con esposas para manos y pies, y del techo había miles de ganchos para poder colgar objetos. Había una infinidad de objetos que Phichit sabía normalmente se usaba en las prácticas BDSM, los subordinados de Christophe, al contrario que los de Viktor —quienes utilizaban la vestimenta que ellos quisieran—, debían llevar trajes de cuero negro que dejaban poco a la imaginación.</p>
<p>Claro que su señor era igual o peor.</p>
<p>Saludó casual a todos, subía las gradas hasta que llegó a la habitación principal, que era extraño, Viktor tenía una habitación específicamente para él y también la sala gigante donde se encontraba su trono, que era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo asuntos importantes. Pero Christophe… Su habitan era también el salón del trono.</p>
<p>A pesar de los gemidos que escuchaba, decidió abrir la puerta, encontrando la cama sonar y golpear contra la pared y en medio de esta, un bulto gigante bajo las sábanas que se movía, caminó como si nada para sentarse en una de las sillas, observando sus propias uñas y poniendo mala cara, debía limarlas y pintarlas, ese negro con brillitos ya le había aburrido.</p>
<p>Seguía escuchando los gemidos hasta que escuchó un último y más largo, luego respiraciones agitadas. Se puso de pie al momento en que Christophe se paraba de la cama completamente desnuda, Masumi, la pareja “legal” de Christophe acostado, aun jadeante y con su halo torcido.</p>
<p>Ah, claro, porque Christophe podía tener un ángel como su pareja pero él no, malditas ventajas de ser un demonio de alto rango.</p>
<p>Masumi se apresuró a cubrirse con las sábanas rojas al notar que estaba siendo observado por otro demonio, no como Christophe quien incluso tenía líquido blanco en el abdomen.</p>
<p>— ¿A qué se debe la visita?—preguntó sonriendo.</p>
<p>—Creo que Viktor está enamorado de un humano—dijo sin mayor reparo—, es extraño. Nunca lo había visto así.</p>
<p>— ¿Enamorado? Qué raro, normalmente Viktor me cuenta sobre cada una de sus presas.</p>
<p>—A lo mejor no te dijo porque siempre quieres robárselas.</p>
<p>—Tonterías, a Viktor le encanta decirme, hacemos competencia por quien duerme primero con el humano—escuchó una queja suave, volteó a ver y guiñó el ojo al ángel—, tranquilo, mi amor, tu siempre eres el número uno.</p>
<p>—Entonces… A lo mejor, en realidad no quiere que te robes a este. ¡Es tan chocante! Nunca había visto a Viktor tan… Así.</p>
<p>—Disculpen…—escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon para ver al ángel tímido que ya se había cambiado ropa— ¿P-puedo irme?</p>
<p>Christophe se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para bajarlo un poco, depositando un suave beso en los labios del ángel. Masumi cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo su beso, abrazando a su… ¿Novio demonio?</p>
<p>Phichit jamás pensó ver a un demonio saliendo con un ángel, pero la vida daba vueltas, así que no iba a juzgar, ya lo había dicho, juzgar es una estupidez que solo los humanos hacen. ¡Y vaya que son buenos en eso!</p>
<p>Cuando Masumi se retiró en un haz de luz, fue cuando Christophe volteo a ver a Phichit con una sonrisa en su labio.</p>
<p>—Bien, pequeño demonio. Dudo que solo vengas a decirme que tu señor está enamorado. ¿Supongo que hay algo más?</p>
<p>—Sí, ya te dije, es… ¿extraño? Mi señor, aún con todo el poder que tiene, siempre se veía deprimido o con una sonrisa falsa, un día fue convocado y regresó riendo como nunca, ahora cada vez que ve al humano, sus ojos brillan diferente. ¡Pero es un humano! Tú conoces a Viktor desde siempre, temo que esto pueda lastimarlo.</p>
<p>— ¿Y te preocupa que lastimen a tu señor?</p>
<p>—Temo lo que él pueda hacernos si cae en depresión.</p>
<p>Christophe rio de nuevo, aunque para Phichit no era tan gracioso, Christophe no había visto a Cao Bin. El demonio de mayor rango parecía despreocupado, chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo que un fuego rojo lo rodeara y lo vistiera. Caminó fuera del cuarto, Phichit lo siguió volando, pensativo en qué iba a hacer o decir Christophe.</p>
<p>—Es imposible que Viktor se enamore, está jugando con el humano.</p>
<p>— ¡Te lo juro por mi colita! —Exclamó, tomándola entre sus manos— Yo sé que él aún no lo sabe, pero se nota que lo que siente por él es diferente.</p>
<p>—Eso es ilógico.</p>
<p>—Chris, explotó en cólera, dejó sus llamas salir y no quemaron al humano.</p>
<p>Christophe entonces se detuvo en seco.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué?</p>
<p>— ¡Así como lo escuchas! Quemó todo en ese cuarto, pero Yuuri solo estaba cubierto de hollín y…</p>
<p>— ¡¿Se llama Yuuri?!</p>
<p>—S-sí…</p>
<p>Christophe ahora caminó más rápido hacia otro cuarto, el cuarto de las pociones. Tenía un caldero como el de Viktor, solo que era más simple de utilizar, pasó su mano sobre él, haciendo que una enorme burbuja que funcionaba como pantalla apareciera, en esta, estaba Yuuri sonriendo, solo que tenía su cabello más largo y no tenía lentes.</p>
<p>Phichit observó a Christophe alzando una ceja, bien, sí, era Yuuri pero ¿qué tenía que ver?</p>
<p>— ¿Se ve así?</p>
<p>—Sí, ese es Yuuri—respondió sorprendido—, trabajo con él, estoy seguro que podría reconocerlo.</p>
<p>—Sí y no, es Yuuri, pero no es… el Yuuri que tú conoces.</p>
<p>— ¿A qué te refieres?</p>
<p>— ¿Sabes por qué Viktor se hizo demonio? —Phichit negó con su cabeza.</p>
<p>—No es como que mi señor nos hable de su… pasado.</p>
<p>—Lo imaginé. Pues, te lo presento, este es Yuuri, el humano por quien Viktor se convirtió en un demonio.</p>
<p>— ¡¿Qué?!</p>
<p>Christophe reventó con su dedo la burbuja-pantalla, haciendo que esta llenara todo el ambiente de algo parecido a neblina, poco a poco fue consumiendo todo el cuarto hasta que ambos parecían haberse transportado a otro lugar, Phichit miró a su alrededor, parecía un tiempo distinto, y fue cuando notó a Viktor en la lejanía, se veía diferente, con cabello más largo y una ropa extraña en su cuerpo. Sonreía de una manera que Phichit jamás consideró que era capaz, y a su lado estaba un joven de menor estatura.</p>
<p>Era Yuuri.</p>
<p>Ambos estaban tomados de las manos, mirándose el uno al otro, perdidos en sus ojos hasta que se acercaron, sus rostros poco a poco iban juntándose, sus ojos se cerraron hasta que compartieron un tierno y suave beso, pero tan íntimo que incluso hizo que el demonio mirara a otro lado (sí, el mismo demonio que minutos atrás se había sentado a la par de una parejita teniendo sexo).</p>
<p>— ¿Qué año es este? —preguntó.</p>
<p>—Te mentiría si te dijera, ni siquiera yo recuerdo, fue hace demasiado.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué pasó? Viktor se ve tan…</p>
<p>— ¿Feliz? —El tono de voz de Christophe era suave y triste—, lo era. Cuando lo conoció, Viktor fue el hombre más feliz del mundo.</p>
<p>— ¿Pero… qué?</p>
<p>— ¿Recuerdas por qué te convertiste tú en demonio? —preguntó Christophe.</p>
<p>—Por odio y venganza.</p>
<p>Fue cuando el demonio de mayor rango sonrió asintiendo, Phichit sintió algo en su interior estremecerse e inconscientemente tomó un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de la expresión lúgubre y cínica de Chris. Nunca en su vida en el averno, ni siquiera con su señor molesto, había sentido tanto temor por una simple expresión.</p>
<p>—Viktor no recuerda nada de esto—murmuró Christophe—, no es tiempo aún para que lo sepa, y juro que si llegas a decirle algo, desearás haber sido tú en lugar de Cao Bin.</p>
<p>—S-Sí…</p>
<p>—Cuida a Yuuri—dijo, desvaneciendo todo a su alrededor.</p>
<p>Phichit no pudo más que sonreír antes de salir corriendo del lugar. (Y claro que iba a cuidar a Yuuri, maldita sea, adoraba a ese humano.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ♰ S E P T E M ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor sonreía mientras el gordito que tanto quería comía como si no hubiera un mañana. No estaba seguro si había o no rebajado, pero es que ¡mierda! Esos cachetes… de adelante y atrás… se le hacían perfectos y no faltaba el día que tuviera ganas de morderlos.</p><p>Era como imaginar dos montañas de vainilla y mierda que a Viktor le gustaría ponerle leche condensada encima… Pero esas eran fantasías para otra hora, porque en ese preciso momento, escucharon un sonido que sacó al diablito de su transe sexual.</p><p>Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un teléfono celular, obviamente el de Yuuri, el iPhone XI de Viktor no tenía cobertura fuera del infierno.</p><p>¿Por qué un demonio tendría un iPhone XI?</p><p>Saca tus propias conclusiones.</p><p>Yuuri tomó el teléfono y se sorprendió ver el nombre de Sala en él, miró a Viktor como muestra de disculpa y contestó.</p><p>Mientras, Viktor comenzó <em>a pensar en que mi libro, luna de Plutón II, la guerra de Ysaak está siendo un éxito en todas las librerías del país. Cómpralo, sé que te va a encantar.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Hola?</em>—se escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea.</p><p>— ¡Hola!—respondió Yuuri, sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con la chica y por qué seguía sonrojándose? Viktor hizo un puchero dándole la espalda a Yuuri para que no lo viera.</p><p>Quería fingir que eso era un berrinche, aun si la punzada de celos que sintió era real. Quería engañarse a sí mismo que solo era un capricho.</p><p>—<em>Yuuri, estoy fuera de tu casa… ¿Puedo entrar?</em></p><p>El japonés vio con temor a Viktor, el demonio entendió y de mala gana desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando que Yuuri se pusiera de pie y se dirigiera a la puerta. Claro que Viktor no se fue, pero sí se transformó en un pequeño ratón que esperaba por allí para escuchar lo que decían ambos.</p><p>Vio como Yuuri saludaba a Sala con cariño y ella solo le sonreía incomoda, Viktor planeaba ver a otro lado cuando se besaran, era una escena que lo destrozaría y no planeaba tener que soportarla.</p><p>El beso nunca llegó.</p><p>Algo no estaba bien.</p><p>Se sentaron en el comedor, Viktor trató de acercarse más para escuchar.</p><p>—Yuuri, creo que esto tenía que decírtelo en privado…</p><p>—S-Sala… ¿Qué pasa?—Hasta alguien tan despistado como Yuuri ya se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal.</p><p>—Me iré de Japón, regresaré a Italia con mi hermano.</p><p>—Oh… ¿C-cuanto tiempo te vas?—preguntó en un murmullo, jugando con sus dedos y mirando hacia la mesa.</p><p>—Oh, Yuuri…—Sala se levantó y caminó hacia él para rodearlo con sus brazos— Te amo, y no quiero que quede duda de eso. Pero he estado pensando en nosotros últimamente. ¡Somos tan diferentes! Nuestras culturas nos dividen, y pueda que ahora ambos estemos bien pero en un futuro esto podría afectarnos y no quiero eso. No quiero lastimarte. Sé que has conocido a alguien aun si tú no te has dado cuenta, lo veo en tus ojos. Así que este es el mejor momento…</p><p>Viktor comprendía sus palabras y sabía que Yuuri también. Todos sabían que la cultura japonés era muy diferente a la italiana conforme a las relaciones, los japoneses podían pasar días lejos de sus parejas y no parecía incomodarles, era normal, era su versión del romance.</p><p>Sin embargo los italianos eran entregados, buscaban pasar más tiempo juntos, días libres, horas hablándose, crear nuevas memorias con la persona que amaban.</p><p>Yuuri y Sala sabían que eso no hacía los sentimientos del japonés menos intensos.</p><p>Pero también, ambos entendían que Sala tenía razón, que ahora ambos podían estar felices como pareja, pero que en el futuro eso mismo podría llevarlos a una separación más fuerte.</p><p>Yuuri la abrazó, obligándose a no llorar y despidiéndose de ella, porque había pasado tanto tiempo pensando que a lo mejor ella era la mujer indicada para él, que ahora no quería admitir que se había equivocado, pero más que nada, quería que ella fuera feliz.</p><p>Sala puso a nivel de los ojos de Yuri cuando se separaron, tomándolo por sus mejillas y mirándolo seriamente.</p><p>—Y tienes que saber que esto no es por ti, y en ningún momento quiero que pienses que ha sido tu culpa. Yuuri, eres maravilloso, eres uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido y te mereces el cielo.</p><p>Yuuri sonrió pero su corazón flaqueó, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro, hipaba y Viktor se sentía incapaz de decir o hacer nada. Quería odiar a la tipa, ¡mierda que quería odiarla por hacer llorar a su gordito! Pero incluso desde su puesto entendía que sus intenciones no eran malas. Sala buscaba lo mejor para ambos.  </p><p>Era mucho mejor terminar todo ahora que en años venideros, cuando ni siquiera pudiesen verse a la cara.</p><p>Sala besó la frente de Yuuri antes de irse, Viktor notó un par de lágrimas caer por sus mejillas cuando cerró la puerta.</p><p>Se transformó de nuevo y se acercó a Yuuri, notó como solo miraba sus dedos, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sin recato por sus mejillas. Viktor se hincó frente a él para tratar de consolarlo, su corazón partiéndose en miles de pedazos al ver los lentes húmedos y los ojitos hinchados.</p><p>—Yuuri…</p><p>Con cuidado, pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Yuuri para traerlo hacia su cuerpo. El menor correspondió el abrazo, ahora enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Viktor y llorando, dejando los jadeos y lastimeros gemidos escapar por su boca. Viktor tensó su mandíbula, esforzándose para no quebrarse en mil pedazos.</p><p>¿Qué era esa sensación?</p><p>¿Por qué parecía como si lo estuviesen torturando? ¿Como si alguien tomara su débil corazón y lo apretara? No quería ver a Yuuri así y haría todo lo posible por animarlo.</p><p>No supo cómo, pero ambos terminaron en el sofá de Yuuri, el gordito sobre él y Viktor acariciando su espalda. Se había calmado, ya no hipaba, aun si el dolor de cabeza por su llanto lo mataba.</p><p>Había algo en las palabras de Sala que Yuuri seguía sin entender.</p><p>“<em>Sé que has conocido a alguien</em>”</p><p>Por más que quería preguntarle, sus cuerdas vocales parecieron negarse a cooperar en ese momento y de su garganta no iba a salir nada más que tristes gemidos.</p><p>Se acomodó en el pecho de Viktor y suspiró. No sabía por qué se sentía tan bien estar allí, tan cómodo, tan… natural.</p><p>Aun así, aun cuando había llorado tanto que sus ojos ardían, aun cuando Viktor había estado a su lado para consolarlo, aún si Yuuri sabía que era solo por su alma, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para poder erradicar el dolor que sentía en su pecho, ese que lo oprimía y parecía querer dejarlo sin aire, ese mismo que parecía un augurio en su cuerpo. Yuuri sabía que ese dolor estaría arraigado en su pecho por días, semanas o incluso meses.</p><p>Temía lo que podía llegar a sentir.</p><p>Temía caer en ese abismo que tan bien conocía por sus años como un joven adolescente con ansiedad.</p><p>Sala no era una persona cualquiera en su vida, Sala fue su mejor amiga antes de su novia, la mayoría de memorias con Yuuri eran con ella, y la entendía. ¡Mierda que la entendía! Ambos sabían que ese día llegaría, solo habían querido ignorarlo.</p><p>Yuuri temía las relaciones, y cómo no, si fue víctima de acosos y burlas por su peso, la única persona que había estado allí para él lo acababa de abandonar.</p><p>Y no era como si a Yuuri le dolía haber perdido a su novia, podía jurar a cualquier persona que ese no era el caso, pero el hecho que ¡mierda! Había perdido a su mejor amiga, a su alma platónica gemela, a la persona que lo había visto llorar, a quien paso a paso lo había ayudado a salir adelante de su depresión.</p><p>No notó cuando comenzó a llorar, al contrario de Viktor, quien sintió que moría cuando el menor comenzó a sollozar en su pecho. Lo abrazó, tratando de darle un poco de alivio, pero es que Viktor no entendía muy bien a los humanos, no recordaba la última vez que tuvo una interacción seria con ellos, nada más que sexo o deseos banales.</p><p>O ni siquiera sabía cómo tratar con humanos llorando, porque para él, un demonio de alto rango, ver a las personas de esta forma era su placer culposo, porque eran aún más fáciles de convencer para firmar contratos.</p><p>Pero no ahora, por favor, no ahora que estaba con este humano, no quería verlo llorar, no quería verlo sufrir, y no sabía qué hacer para aliviar sus penurias.</p><p>Pero Yuuri sí sabía qué hacer.</p><p>—Hazme olvidarla—murmuró.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>—Haré un trato contigo, haré todo lo que pidas, solo… Hazme olvidarla…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ♰ O C T O ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor siempre fue conocido como un demonio de piel clara y, al contrario de muchos otros, su piel era bastante colorida —no como muchos que se habían descuidado y su piel ahora parecía gris—, no, la piel de Viktor era envidiable, lisa, libre de arrugas y una frente que brillaba como diamantes.</p><p>¿Frente? No, perdón, quería decir diamantes.</p><p>¿Diamantes? No, no, rayos, dientes.</p><p>“Y unos dientes que brillaban como diamantes”. Mucho mejor, continuemos.</p><p>Pero ahora, en esos precisos momentos, todo el bonito color pareció salir corriendo a las colinas y no a las colinas inferiores, si tiene sentido.</p><p>Yuuri lo miraba determinado, Viktor no sabía cómo responder tampoco. Quedó boquiabierto, pensando bien en las palabras que le acababa de decir. Yuuri Katsuki le estaba prometiendo un contrato a cambio de hacerlo olvidar a su ex novia. Tragó gordo, esperando que el japonés desistiera y entendiera lo que estaba por hacer. Bueno, en realidad sí podían, pero en esos momentos, Viktor debía ser un caballero y no aprovecharse de la situación por más que quisiera.</p><p>Él era un cerdo decente, no un puerco.</p><p>Pasaron incomodos segundos hasta que Viktor comprendió que Yuuri no iba a retractarse, supo que era momento de decir algo. Cada palabra era como rezar el rosario o tomar café caliente, le quemaba la lengua por la hipocresía que salía por sus labios.</p><p>—Yuuri, por más que quisiera… No puedo.</p><p>¡Lo había dicho! Su cerebro le aplaudía, su corazón le daba la razón y su pene lo maldecía con un “<em>si fueras mujer, te haría sangrar y llorar tirado en el suelo cada mes</em>”.</p><p>— ¿P-Por qué?</p><p>—No quiero que vendas tu alma solo por despecho—Entrecerró los ojos y estiró su mano para acariciar la regordeta mejilla—, no está bien.</p><p>— ¿Un demonio me dice que no está bien vender mi alma?—Yuuri llevó su propia mano a sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas, una sonrisa de ironía se dibujó en sus labios.</p><p>—Hablo en serio, pequeño. No quiero que hagas eso sin pensarlo.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Yuuri, puedo hacer que la olvides, que el sentimiento se vaya, pero no es lo correcto. Acabas de terminar una relación, necesitas llorar, pasar de luto por tu relación. Necesitas vivir este dolor para poder sanar, no hacer un pacto cuando todo acaba de pasar.</p><p>Ambos se sorprendieron de las palabras del demonio, siendo estas más profundas de lo que esperaban. Yuuri asintió, desvió su mirada, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Viktor para buscar un poco de confort y tratar de aliviar ese peso en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en algo más; había algo en el cuerpo de Viktor, no sabía si era su aroma o la forma perfecta en que parecían acoplarse. Él quería a ese demonio, sí, pero no entendía por qué el estar así le era tan cómodo. Yuuri nunca fue una persona dada al contacto físico, aun con Sala había tomado meses, incluso años de conocerse para que Yuuri pudiera aceptar una relación también física, pero ahora se encontraba en los brazos de un demonio que apenas conocía y se sentía como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.</p><p>—Si cuando te sientas mejor quieres hacer un trato… No dudaré en complacer, ¿bien?</p><p>Yuuri rio de nuevo, Viktor no recordaba si sabía o no en qué consistía un trato, pero no iba a arruinar el momento explicándole que la mejor forma era… Metiendo el tren en el túnel.</p><p>Su tren…</p><p>En el túnel japonés…</p><p>Suave y delicioso, cálido y húmedo. Poco a poco, escuchando gemidos de placer y…</p><p>Sonaba bien.</p><p>¡Por todos los cielos, Viktor, concéntrate!</p><p>Yuuri entendió y no dijo nada más. Se dejó relajar contra el demonio hasta quedar profundamente dormido. Cuando Viktor lo notó, decidió pasar al gordito a su cama y regresar a ver como estaban las cosas en el infierno, más específicamente en su territorio.</p><p>Sí, porque los demonios debían vigilar muy bien sus territorios. Imaginen si una de las criaturas escapara. Viktor aún recuerda las tenebrosas historias de como uno de los demonios más ancianos dejó escapar las cucarachas voladoras.</p><p>Un día oscuro —más de lo normal— en la historia del infierno.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Viktor no podía fingir el estar tranquilo. Caminaba por su castillo mientras su mente contaba las horas para regresar con Yuuri. Pensó en un plan sencillo, regresaría, hablaría con algunos embajadores de otras partes, luego con su consejo, con Mila y regresaría antes que Yuuri despertara.</p><p>Mientras caminaba hacia su trono, miró a Phichit sentado cerca, sus pequeñas mascotas revoloteando a su alrededor. Viktor se acercó para saludarlo, cuando el pequeño demonio escuchó pasos, se levantó de golpe y saludó a Viktor para luego correr como…</p><p>
  <em>Como alma que se lleva el diablo. </em>
</p><p>Viktor llevó su mano a su propia nuca para rascarla, sorprendido de la reacción de Phichit.</p><p>Llevó a cabo su plan casi a la perfección, estando demasiado distraído como para prestarle atención a Mila quien, por venganza y con un poco de magia, se transformó en un Yuuri con lencería masculina muy erótica y poco cómoda de utilizar.</p><p>Viktor y <em>Dicktor</em> despertaron de inmediato.</p><p>Mila se transformó de nuevo en sí misma, cayendo al suelo y rodando por la risa al ver la cara de Viktor. El demonio no pudo más que gruñir, hundiéndose aún más en su trono.</p><p>Si ya le era difícil no pensar en Yuuri, ahora sería peor. Gracias, Mila.</p><p>Cuando por fin, luego de lo que parecían mil horas, Viktor se desocupó, se apresuró de una al mundo humano. No sin antes pasar por un par de tiendas para comprar algo que le ayudaría a Yuuri con el dolor de cabeza y un poco de helado, si algo había aprendido de todas esas novelas de adolescentes que a Mila le gustaban, era que siempre luego de una ruptura, el helado ayudaba.</p><p>En teoría, según el reloj no había pasado mucho tiempo en el mundo humano, Viktor suspiró aliviado, se dirigió al cuarto para encontrarlo hecho bolita entre las sábanas. Viktor sonrió y se dedicó a preparar algo sencillo de postre. Tenía pensado ir por un sencillo helado en vaso pero por cómo se sentía Yuuri en esos momentos, decidió hacer algo especial.</p><p>Congeló primero una bola de helado, mientras esta estaba, tomó un poco de pan para aplanarlo. Sacó el helado para envolverlo en el pan aplanado, luego lo puso a congelar un poco más de tiempo. Preparó lo necesario, cortó un par de frutas e hizo rápido una mermelada de fresas. Cuando ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, colocó la bolita en aceite por un par de segundos para luego decorarlo.</p><p>Cuando estuvo listo, fue a la habitación de Yuuri, sentándose en la cama y moviéndolo suave para que despertara.</p><p>Yuuri abrió poco a poco sus ojos, bostezando, un hilito de saliva había caído por su boca y tenía los lentes chuecos, además del cabello desordenado.</p><p>Y aun así, Viktor pensó que nunca había visto criaturas más majestuosas.</p><p>Ni siquiera los unicornios, oh, sí, en el infierno existían los unicornios. Solo que no eran tan lindos como los pintaban en la tierra y ese maldito cuerno no servía para poderes mágicos pero para atravesar carne. (Bien, sí eran lindos, pero letales.)</p><p>Yuuri se sentó, mirando sorprendido el plato que fue puesto en sus piernas. Miró a Viktor y le sonrió como agradecimiento antes de comenzar a comer.</p><p>Embobado, Viktor disfrutaba como siempre la vista del gordito comiendo, sonreía cuando Yuuri hacía algún comentario sobre lo deliciosa que era la comida. Fue por eso que quedó atónito cuando notó que Yuuri comenzaba a llorar luego del último bocado.</p><p>— ¡Ay, no, no, cariño! —Dijo, inmediatamente Viktor asumió que lloraba porque ya no había más comida— No llores, haré más en seguida.</p><p>Antes que pudiera salir de la cama, notó como Yuuri lo abrazaba por el estómago con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Con cuidado, Viktor tomó el plato y lo colocó en la mesa de noche para poder acomodarse y dejar que Yuuri lo abrazara mejor. No entendía qué estaba pasando.</p><p>¿Por qué los humanos eran tan complicados?</p><p>—No sé qué hice para merecerte, Viktor—murmuró Yuuri.</p><p>¿Eh?</p><p>—Yo… No es como que tenga muchos amigos que pudieran estar conmigo en momentos así y tú no te has separado de mi lado…</p><p>Bueno, técnicamente sí se fue varias horas, pero ese sería su pequeño secreto.</p><p>—Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.</p><p>—Para eso están los amigos. Estaré para ti siempre que me necesites.</p><p>Viktor había murmurado estas palabras y se había sorprendido por lo reales que sonaban, y es que eran reales, por primera vez en mucho, Viktor había hablado desde el fondo de su corazón.</p><p>Ambos decidieron ver una película, con cuidado que no se tratara de romance ni nada que pudiera poner mal a Yuuri. Viktor compró en una tienda cercana palomitas de maíz y soda, y se sentaron muy cerca en el sofá.</p><p>Viktor no iba a desaprovechar las oportunidades que tenía, después de todo, era un demonio. Cuando Yuuri tomaba palomitas de maíz, aprovechaba a rozar su mano, a lo que el japonés solo sonreía o ignoraba. ¡Era tan lindo, maldita sea! No era justo que fuera tan gordito y perfecto.</p><p>El demonio entendía que Yuuri pasaba por un momento difícil en su vida y, por más que odiara admitirlo, sabía que no podría alejarse del pequeño japonés tan fácilmente. En ese poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, logró entender que no era solo atracción sexual, que no era tan simple como un fetiche por personas gorditas, pero que en realidad el japonés lo había logrado cautivar de maneras que jamás pensó alguien podría.</p><p>Y fue ese día, con un Yuuri sentado a su lado, concentrado, viendo una película y con sus dedos llenos de aceite, que Viktor comprendió que a lo mejor estaba un poco enamorado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. ♰ N O V E M ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Viktor tuvo que regresar a su castillo, se encontró un muy feliz Phichit caminando con un tridente en la mano, sonriente y con todos sus familiares revoloteando alrededor suyo.</p><p>— ¿Paso algo? —pregunta Viktor, sorprendido de verlo casi saltando.</p><p>—Sí, Yuuri terminó con su novia, así que voy por mi premio.</p><p>—Phichit, ¿tuviste algo que ver?</p><p>—No, pero igual, terminaron así que me merezco mi premio.</p><p>Viktor rio, asintiendo. Técnicamente el trato podía tener vacíos legales pero, ¿a quién le importaba cumplir o no cumplir en el infierno? Al diablo, que Phichit disfrutara torturando un par de almas. Notó que el pequeño demonio se detuvo, mirando su tridente y tocando con sus dedos las puntas para comprobar el filo. Viktor debía aceptar que era algo que le causaba muchísima gracia. Arqueó su ceja antes de hablar:</p><p>— ¿En serio? ¿De todos los métodos de tortura, te vas por el cliché que lo humanos nos ponen?</p><p>— ¡Pero es que imagínalo! Todos nos hacen comics así, demonios rojos con cuernos—Chasqueó los dedos antes de que su piel se coloreara de un intenso escarlata— ¿no sería divertido que cuando uno de ellos llegue, vea a un demonio caminar con un tridente? ¡Hasta podría reír como los villanos de las películas!</p><p>Al terminar de hablar, Phichit llevó sus manos a su cintura, riendo, fingiendo una voz profunda, sus pequeños familiares a su lado revolotearon más, algunos convocaban pequeñas bolas de fuego para agregar efecto cliché a la presentación del demonio menor.</p><p>El mayor puso los ojos en blanco, antes de responder.</p><p>—Como sea, diviértete. ¿Sí?</p><p>Viktor sonrió, acercándose a Phichit para golpear suavemente su hombro. El demonio menor respondió con una sonrisa propia, tomó el tridente entre ambas manos y saltó, flotando en el aire, moviéndose hacia la salida, tarareando <em>Blank Space</em> de Taylor Swift.</p><p>— ¿Tu canción de tortura será esa? ¿En serio? Cuidado que van a demandarte.</p><p>Phichit le sacó la lengua antes de darle la espalda y encaminarse hacia sus siguientes víctimas.</p><p>Viktor quedó sonriente un rato, si bien él era el demonio de mayor rango en el territorio, no podía negar que le tenía cierto aprecio a los demás. Sobre todo a aquellos que demostraban día a día su fidelidad, como Phichit.</p><p>Recordó bien como Phichit había llegado no mucho tiempo atrás, un pequeño chico que acababa de sellar un trato con uno de sus demonios. Se suponía que su alma debía ser torturada, pero Phichit temblaba de pánico y no por el hecho de estar a punto de ser torturado de las peores maneras posibles, pero porque al parecer, el demonio con quien selló el trato planeaba ponerlo en el mismo lugar que aquellos a quienes el pequeño tanto temía.</p><p>El joven había sufrido inimaginables cosas en vida, había sido tratado como un juguete hasta el punto que prefería ir contra sus creencias y dar la espalda a su religión solo para poder ser libre.</p><p>Cuando Viktor lo conoció y supo de su pasado, hubo algo en él que se negaba a pensar que ese sería el fin de ese chiquillo. Decidió acogerlo, ayudarlo en su etapa como alma perdida y transformarlo en demonio luego de un tiempo prudencial en el que Phichit se dedicó a aprender todas las reglas.</p><p>El demonio primerizo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, dando vueltas en el infierno, alejado del círculo donde podrían estar sus pasados atacantes. Viktor aún recuerda con una suave sonrisa la primera vez que convocó un familiar para Phichit. Un familiar, una de las almas que rondaban el infierno libres de tortura, aquellas almas que no pertenecían al cielo pero tampoco al infierno. El limbo no era un espacio específico como muchos creían, las almas que vivían en el limbo eran aquellas capaces de moverse entre todos los planos a su disposición. Muchas se encariñaban de un lugar en específico, como Yurio del infierno —aunque él era ahora un aprendiz de demonio—, o los familiares de Phichit, que habían decidido pasar en esa forma el resto de la eternidad para acompañarlo.</p><p>¡Ah! Qué complicada era la temática, pensó Viktor, sentándose en su trono, pensando ahora en qué podría hacer para animar al cerdito. Ya había cocinado, tenía que ser algo diferente. ¿Qué necesitan las personas que acaban de romper de una relación de años?</p><p>Tiempo, espacio, poder despejar sus emociones.</p><p>Yuuri ya había llorado bastante, se había desahogado con Viktor y había aceptado el hecho que él y Sala ya no regresaría, pasarían varios días hasta que Yuuri pudiera sentirse tranquilo y aceptarlo por completo. Mientras, Viktor estaría allí para ayudar.</p><p>Fue cuando se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>— ¿No estás utilizando demasiado tu poder como jefe? ¿No crees que puedan decirte algo?</p><p>—La junta de directores me adora, Yuuri. Además, es un viaje de negocios.</p><p>—Viktor, un viaje de negocios es para hacer negocios, nosotros estamos camino a Hiroshima a hacer nada.</p><p>—No, no haremos nada, yo…</p><p>—Tú te reunirás con directivos de otras compañías, eso será un día. Vamos por una maldita semana. ¡Cómo conseguiste eso!</p><p>—Bien, digamos que sí usé mi influencia… Mucho.</p><p>Yuuri suspiró, llevando un trozo de sushi a su boca. Se encontraban en el tren bala, con la excusa de un viaje de negocios para ampliar los contactos de la oficina, por supuesto iban a enviar al nuevo jefe de área, y claro que el nuevo jefe no podría viajar sin su ayudante. Casualmente Viktor y Yuuri irían en un viaje juntos por una semana entera a Hiroshima.</p><p>—Yuuri, solo quiero que te tomes unas vacaciones. ¿Sí? Has estado muy estresado últimamente.</p><p>—Pues, no sé tú pero he tenido a un demonio viviendo conmigo estas semanas.</p><p>Viktor hizo un puchero al escuchar esto, apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Yuuri, haciendo reír al humano quien le ofreció un poco de su sushi. Viktor abrió la boca, masticando el trozo con una sonrisa en los labios. Todo eso era tan… Doméstico.</p><p>Y a Viktor le encantaba.</p><p>Si tan solo fueran pareja… ¡Viktor le bajaría el cielo y las estrellas a ese precioso gordito!</p><p>No, pero un paso a la vez. Primero tenía que hacer que Yuuri se animara y lograra superar a su ex.</p><p>Misión supera a tu ex.</p><p>Misión que muchos fallaban.</p><p>
  <em>No pienses en tu ex, es una trampa. </em>
</p><p>Justo como ambos habían planificado, tuvieron que reunirse con algunos ejecutivos, más por presión de Yuuri que por obligación. Cerraron un par de contratos y luego tenían el resto de la semana para explorar Hiroshima</p><p>Yuuri no podía negar que estar al lado de Viktor era divertido. Caminaron cerca del hotel, era tarde, el sol aún no se ocultaba pero no faltaba mucho para el anochecer. Cenaron algo rápido, comieron fuera y visitaron un par de lugares que no tenían mucha importancia histórica, pero que eran lindos para fotos. El resto de la semana, ambos irían a conocer Hiroshima a profundidad.</p><p>La noche llegó, Viktor y Yuuri compartían un mismo cuarto de hotel pero, para disgusto de Viktor, no compartían la misma cama.</p><p>Claro que el demonio no necesitaba dormir en el plano terrenal de los humanos, pero sí disfrutaba relajarse en agua casi hirviendo, la tina del hotel era bastante grande y no dudó en sumergirse en esta luego de llenarla con sales de baño con aroma a lavanda.</p><p>Luego de relajarse por varios minutos, salió de la tina, se miró al espejo, sonriendo al ver su cuerpo perfecto, ventajas de ser un demonio. Sonrió, dando media vuelta para ver su trasero. <em>Oh, la, la! Pegfegtú, Omelette du Fromage.</em></p><p>Viktor se cuestionó cómo diablos no había caído Yuuri en sus encantos si ¡maldita sea! ¿Quién no daría su alma por restregarse en esas abdominales, y también más abajo?</p><p>Se puso la bata de baño encima, salió para acostarse en su cama cuando escuchó un sonido que lo dejó helado.</p><p>Yuuri estaba sollozando.</p><p>Se acercó corriendo a él, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Viktor no dudó en acariciar su cabello, murmurando palabras cálidas para tranquilizar la conciencia del menor. Poco a poco Yuuri pareció calmarse hasta que regresó a un plácido sueño.</p><p>¿Cuántas noches había llorado Yuuri en sus sueños?</p><p>Viktor no sabía. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía abandonar más al humano, no podía dejarlo así, no podía permitirse que él siguiera así.</p><p>Sentado a la orilla de la cama, Viktor miraba a Yuuri dormir, aun acariciaba sus cabellos, sonriente al ver sus mejillas redondas y sus ojitos cerrados. Nunca se había fijado lo lindas que eran las pestañas de Yuuri, y agradecía poder ver tan bien en la oscuridad completa.</p><p>Viktor quería agacharse y poder depositar un beso en los suaves cabellos del japonés. Sonrió, dejándose llevar por varios segundos de la vista. Estar en Hiroshima junto al ser que él tanto…</p><p>Quedó petrificado.</p><p>
  <em>El ser que él tanto amaba.</em>
</p><p>Debía quitarse eso de la mente. Era difícil aceptar que a lo mejor estaba enamorándose de un humano.</p><p>Viktor se acercó a la ventana, elevó su mano, invocando a uno de sus familiares. El pequeño demonio rubio apareció, sentado en su puño.</p><p>— ¿Qué quieres, viejo?</p><p>—Necesito que tú, Phichit y Mila se encarguen de los asuntos del infierno. Me tomaré unas vacaciones.</p><p>—Viktor, los demonios no se dan vacaciones—El pequeño demonio comenzó a revolotear por doquier, hasta que se encontró al japonés en una cama del hotel. No fue difícil para él atar cabos— ¿Te quedas por él?</p><p>—Por favor, Yuri.</p><p>—Bien—suspiró—, ¿cerrarás un contrato?</p><p>—No.</p><p>— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo vas a estar Lucifer sabrá cuantos días en la tierra sin un contrato? Ni siquiera tú tienes tanta fuerza. ¿Sabes lo que pasará? ¡Viktor, vas a-!</p><p>Y antes que pudiera continuar, Viktor lo hizo desaparecer en una nube púrpura.</p><p>Se sentó de nuevo a lado de Yuuri, ahora para acostarse a su lado, con cuidado de no hundir el colchón, miró el cabello del menor, decidido pese a cualquier consecuencia que eso pudiese traerle.</p><p>Pero no podía alejarse de Yuuri y dejarlo así.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ♰ D E C E M ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días con Viktor eran… Extraños.</p><p>Yuuri no podía definir su relación con el demonio de otra manera. Tantos adjetivos en tantos lenguajes, pero él no podía utilizar más que uno.</p><p>Cuando Sala terminó con él, estaba seguro y temeroso de que entraría en una depresión, no quería llamarse exagerado, pero es que acababa de perder a su mejor amiga y eso era algo que lo mataba internamente.</p><p>Sin embargo los días eran ocupados por Viktor. Entre salidas, trabajo o charlas amenas, Yuuri no tenía tiempo para pensar en su vieja relación con Sala. La amó, sí, a su propia manera Yuuri estaba enamorado de ella, pero ese sentimiento era opacado por uno nuevo. El amor que sentía por Sala era la luna, brillante y hermoso, tierno incluso.</p><p>No sabía qué tipo de amor era el que comenzaba a sentir por Viktor, era diferente, podía compararlo solamente como el sol, quemaba de alegría con intensidad, brillaba de tal forma que lo cegaba del mal del mundo y en tamaño, sus sentimientos hacia el demonio eran mucho mayores que los que tenía por ella.</p><p>Viktor ahora vivía en su casa, trabajaban juntos, llegaban juntos al trabajo y regresaban juntos a su casa. El demonio le ayudaba a cocinar platillos magníficos mientras Yuuri aprendía poco a poco. Ahora cada mañana que se veía en el espejo, Yuuri ya no veía a un gordo perdedor, sonreía cariñosamente mirando sus rollitos, reconociendo que sí lo hacían ver adorable.</p><p>A lo mejor no encajaba con el estereotipo de belleza, pero era un hombre saludable… Y muy feliz.</p><p>Cada noche antes de dormir, ya era costumbre para Yuuri que, luego de un baño, Viktor secaba su cabello, depositaba un suave beso en su frente y se deseaban buenas noches para partir a sus habitaciones separadas.</p><p>A Yuuri le encantaba esa rutina.</p><p>Fue hasta que un día libre, Yuuri tomó uno de sus pantalones más antiguos. A la hora de lucirlo, notó con gran horror como no cerraba con la misma facilidad de antes. Mierda, bien, bien, tranquilo, respira.</p><p>Corrió hacia la báscula del baño y se pesó, casi cayendo desmayado al notar que ahora pesaba cinco kilos más.</p><p>¡El horror! ¡La tragedia! ¡La grasa!</p><p>Entonces lo decidió, las cosas ya no iban a seguir así.</p><p>El día siguiente al terminar el trabajo, Viktor se acercó a Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa, el japonés casi podía notar las flores flotando alrededor del demonio y un fondo rosa como de película. Con una enorme sonrisa abrió su boca para poder decir algo y fue cuando los miembros de la junta directiva de la empresa aparecieron.</p><p>— ¡Vitya, vamos a beber! Tenemos asuntos que resolver.</p><p>Todos sabían que esos asuntos eran beber hasta no poder más, pero nadie decía nada.</p><p>—P-Pero—dijo Viktor, mirando como dos hombres mayores lo tomaban por los codos.</p><p>— ¡Vamos, Viktor! Tenemos cosas importantes que discutir y…</p><p>Viktor ya no escuchaba, solo veía a Yuuri, pidiendo permiso para inventar una excusa y convencerlos con sus poderes de demonio, con esperanzas que lo dejaran en paz. Él quería pasar tiempo con el dulce cerdito.</p><p>—Nos vemos más noche—dijo Yuuri, despidiéndose de él y rompiendo su corazón en mil pedazos— ¡Diviértete!</p><p>Claro, como si pudiera hacerlo. ¡La traición, hermano!</p><p>Yuuri ahora estaba libre y podía comenzar su plan. Un plan que había estado posponiendo por años pero que ahora debía llevar a cabo, ya había gastado en nueva ropa y en la subscripción de un mes completo en el <em>gimnasio</em>.</p><p><em>Chan, chan, chan</em>.</p><p>Tenía que ir.</p><p>Se apresuró a su hogar para cambiarse, ponerse la ropa deportiva y correr los quince minutos, tomando pausas largas, hasta llegar al edificio donde lo torturarían por treinta días. Si no bajaba los cinco kilos, le pediría a Viktor cerrar un contrato.</p><p>O al menos eso se decía a sí mismo en tono bromista.</p><p>Cuando entró, parecía un pollito dando vueltas en un enorme gallinero, no sabía qué hacer, donde ir o a quien acudir.</p><p>Sintió como alguien rozaba su trasero y su cuerpo entero se encrespó.</p><p>—Tienes buen potencial.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>En la noche, o mejor dicho de madrugada, cuando Viktor regresó, caminó hacia el cuarto de Yuuri. Se sorprendió por el aroma a sudor y al ver como el japonés estaba tirado en su cama, con ropa deportiva y sin zapatos. Viktor no debía ser un genio para entender qué pasaba.</p><p>Yuuri quería adelgazar.</p><p>Bien, era su culpa, lo había estado consintiendo mucho con la comida pero en su defensa, si el amor de tu vida llegase y te hiciera ojitos de perrito maltratado por un plato de katsudon, ¿cómo le dirías que no?</p><p>Sin vergüenza alguna, Viktor se ayudó de sus poderes sobrenaturales para que Yuuri no despertara, cambió su ropa, dejando solo la interior para no verse como un pervertido (cosa que era pero ¡hey! Yuuri no debía enterarse), lo acostó en la cama y besó su frente antes de despedirse, decidido a acompañarlo el día siguiente.</p><p>Y así fue, ambos caminaron hacia el gimnasio después de trabajar. Yuuri con mala cara y Viktor emocionado de ver a su lindo cerdito levantar pesas.</p><p>Al llegar, los ojos de Yuuri brillaron cuando vio a alguien, de inmediato los de Viktor voltearon a ver quién causaba tal alegría en su pequeño humano, ahora él quedó anonadado cuando lo descubrió.</p><p>— ¡Yuuri, <em>mon ami</em>! Qué emoción verte de nuevo.</p><p>— ¡Chris! —dijo Yuuri, trotando para encontrarse con él.</p><p>Mierda, ¿en serio? De todos los demonios en el infierno debía ser Christophe y, de todos los trabajos que un demonio sexual como Christophe podría tener, ¿instructor en gimnasio?</p><p>Cuando vio como Yuuri se acercó y él agarró su glúteo entre sus dedos, Viktor casi se ahoga en su propia saliva demoniaca. ¡Maldito! Literalmente, pero ahora más. ¡Maldito Christophe!</p><p>— ¡Chris! —dijo de nuevo Yuuri, alejándose con una risa nerviosa y mirando a Viktor—Él es mi jefe, Viktor. Decidió acompañarme el día de hoy.</p><p>—<em>Y para siempre</em>—dijo Viktor en Latín—<em> ¿Qué haces acá?</em></p><p>—<em>A uno de tus preciosos demonios se le salió decirme que tenías un juguete en el mundo humano. Así que vine a revisar quien era ¡y me encontré la sorpresa que es muy lindo! —</em>terminó con una nalgada que hizo gritar al japonés.</p><p>—<em> ¡Su trasero es mío! Digo, ¡suyo! ¡Deja de tocarlo, Chris!</em></p><p>Yuuri miraba a ambos, sorprendido de que hablaran un idioma que él no manejaba. Recordó cuando Phichit hablaba de esa forma con Viktor y no tardó mucho en atar cabos sueltos.</p><p>— ¿Él es como Phichit? —preguntó inocente y con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo a los dos demonios.</p><p>Sí, Yuuri Katsuki, el adorable humano que irrespetuosamente se interponía en la plática de dos entidades demoniacas admiradas por todo el inframundo. Viktor podía derretirse de ternura.</p><p>Christophe rio, haciendo que más de una persona volteara a verlos. Yuuri se sonrojó y miró al piso, Viktor solo puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>— ¡Es tierno, Viktor! —exclamó tras secarse una lágrima imaginaria—No, mi lindo humano, no soy como Phichit. Él es un subordinado de Viktor. Yo, en cambio, soy un demonio como tu amado…</p><p>Viktor comenzó a toser con fuerza y exageración, evitando que Yuuri escuchara las últimas palabras. ¡Ese maldito Christophe iba a pagárselas! Ya vería como desquitarlas con su angelito.</p><p>— ¿Cómo quién? —preguntó Yuuri, ladeando la cabeza.</p><p>—Como Viktor—Cambió las últimas palabras para que el otro demonio no volviera a interrumpirlo—, soy un demonio de alto rango como él. Pero a veces me divierto torturando personas en la tierra.</p><p>— ¡¿Torturas personas acá?! —preguntó Yuuri, asustado.</p><p>—Sí, cariño. Solo mírate, no puedes ni caminar bien por el dolor en tus piernas por el ejercicio que te puse ayer. Claro que, si por mi fuera, te dolerían por otra cosa—terminó, guiñando el ojo.</p><p>— ¡Chris!</p><p>A Viktor le iba a dar algo por estar allí parado. Tomó la mano de Yuuri y se comenzó a alejar del otro demonio quien ahora reía por su comportamiento.</p><p>Bien, sí, adoraba a Christophe y tenían un tipo de hermandad infernal, pero ¡nadie se metía con su inocente cerdito!</p><p>Un par de horas pasaron entre entrenamientos de cardio y Yuuri levantando pesas. Viktor estaba allí siempre, sonriendo, llenando su botella con agua y ayudando con las pesas más grandes.</p><p>Yuuri estaba acostado, levantando una pesa sobre sí mismo. No era grande, sin embargo Viktor se encontraba allí, sonriente de poder estar así de cerca del japonés. Cuando terminó la sesión, Viktor se acercó para robarle un beso a Yuuri antes que este pudiera reaccionar.</p><p>Cuando el japonés sintió los labios en su mejilla, se sonrojó y tapó su rostro con sus manos, haciendo que Viktor se emocionara y quisiera saltar por lo adorable que se veía su humano. ¡No podía con tanta ternura! Iba a explotar. ¿Era eso posible? Una bomba de confeti humana, no sonaba tan mal. Confeti feliz, endemoniado y maldito, pero feliz.</p><p>Viktor le pasó una toalla para que limpiara su rostro, Yuuri le agradeció, sonriendo y haciendo de nuevo que Viktor se derritiera por el sonrojo persistente no solo del sudor. Luego de una ducha rápida, ambos estaban listos para regresar a casa.</p><p>—Así que… ¿Qué hace Christophe en la tierra? —preguntó Yuuri.</p><p>“<em>Siendo un grano en el culo</em>” respondió internamente.</p><p>—Le gusta ver almas sufrir, y en el gimnasio puede encontrar nuevos contratos. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas venden su alma por un cuerpo de revista?</p><p>Yuuri dejó escapar un audible “Oh”, sorprendido de la lógica de Viktor.</p><p>— ¿Cómo se cierran los tratos? —preguntó Yuuri.</p><p>— ¿Eh?</p><p>—Los tratos. ¿Cómo se cierran?</p><p>Oh… La plática de las abejas y las aves. Con Yuuri, el humano con quien él quería descaradamente…</p><p>¿Qué respondía?</p><p>¿Una cigüeña infernal?</p><p>¿Retoños de una planta del inframundo?</p><p>—Uhmm… Tenemos que tener sexo con el humano.</p><p>Yuuri se detuvo de golpe, mirando a Viktor sorprendido, ojos completamente abiertos y totalmente sonrojado.</p><p>—Es… Así cómo funcionan las cosas. Por eso te preguntaba si eras virgen cuando nos conocimos.</p><p>— ¿Hay otras formas, no? —preguntó Yuuri.</p><p>—Sí y no, hay otras formas, pero… No son tan simples. La primera persona con quien cerré un trato sin sexo era una bruja.  </p><p>— ¿Por eso te negaste…?</p><p>Viktor sonrió apenado, asintiendo. Yuuri debía saber que él no lo utilizaría en esos momentos, que él no lo cogería para luego dejarlo ir como si no le importara nada. Quería que Yuuri supiera realmente que era alguien a  quien quería de verdad y que él hacía que su corazón creciera tres tallas como el <em>Grinch</em>.</p><p>Yuuri sonrió, se acercó a Viktor y lo abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>—Gracias—murmuró.</p><p>Viktor dejó de respirar —no era como si lo necesitara, pero era un efecto más dramático—, tensó sus músculos cuando sintió esos cálidos brazos rodearlo. Sonrió, suspiró y respondió al abrazo con sus propios brazos rodeando al gordito que tanto adoraba.</p><p>Por estos momentos así, Viktor pensaba que valía la pena sacrificar lo que fuese necesario.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. ♰ U N D E C I M ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿A qué sabrían los labios de Yuuri? Hermosos, brillantes, carnosos… Suaves… Preciosos, perfectos, encantadores… ¡Todos los sinónimos que Word tiene por ofrecer!</p><p>Paraíso. Esa debía ser la respuesta. No es como que Viktor conociera el sabor del paraíso, a decir verdad eso podría quemarlo o dejarlo muy lastimado, pero la metáfora era válida, eso era lo que importaba. Los labios de Yuuri debían saber a paraíso, felicidad, sexo… No, tal vez no sabían a sexo. ¿A qué sabía el sexo? Viktor sabía, claro, pero literalmente conocía el sabor del sexo de alguien adentro de su boca y…</p><p>Bien, estaba divagando. Debía concentrarse, concentrarse….</p><p>Y… Ahora estaba pensando en el sexo de Yuuri dentro de su boca.</p><p>¡Maldición!</p><p>Viktor pasó con fuerza las palmas de su mano sobre su rostro. Estaba en su oficina, no debía pensar en esas cosas. Se apoyó en su escritorio tratando de pensar en lo que sea que pudiera hacer que la erección en sus pantalones bajara. ¿Ver a los demás compañeros de trabajo? No, eso sería incomodísimo aún para él.</p><p>Podía contar, zen, algo más. ¿Recitar un padre nuestro? No, eso sería blasfemia…</p><p>Pero él era un demonio.</p><p>¡Rayos! Bien, bien, iba bien se había distraído de imaginar el perfecto y redondito trasero de Yuuri, como se sentirían sus manos agarrando esas piernas que…</p><p>¡Maldita sea, Viktor!</p><p>Apartó el teclado y estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa. Todos voltearon a ver, gruñó, no por el dolor, pero porque eso le ganaría un par de palabras de los superiores. Que se jodan.</p><p>Ahora una de las tipas con falda corta le llevó agua para que se tranquilizara, bien, ella no le atraía sexualmente. Solo no debía imaginar a Yuuri con esa falda…</p><p>Ok, definitivamente debía seguir trabajando.</p><p>Luego de un par de horas, seguía en su computadora, maldito trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. ¿Para eso vivían los humanos?</p><p>Se concentró en terminar las tareas del día, eran muchas más de las que él esperaba, se concentró, no faltaba mucho para que la jornada laboral llegara a su final. Solo debía soportar un poco más, terminar un par de reportes, archivar otros tantos y revisar otro montón. ¡No era nada! Hacía el doble de eso en ocasiones distintas. ¿Qué podía salir mal?</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Viktor?</p><p>Volteó a ver y, para su sorpresa, todo estaba oscuro.</p><p>—Ya es hora de regresar a casa. ¿Estás bien?</p><p>— ¿Yo?—miró a todos lados. No había nadie en la oficina—Uhmm, sí, bien. Perdón, había mucho trabajo.</p><p>¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Ya habían pasado dos horas desde la hora de salida y él aún seguía trabajando. Eso era nuevo, jamás había tardado tanto. Claro, su carga laboral era enorme, pero era capaz de terminarla toda turnos antes, generalmente se quedaba viendo páginas en la web profunda y molestando a diversos usuarios sobre rituales de invocación, alterándolos un poco para que, en lugar de llamar a un poderoso demonio, llamaran a uno de sus subordinados más estresantes. Más aún si tenían problemas de amor. Y es que todos querían tirarse de un puente luego de pasar dos días hablando con Georgi, quien les contaba una y otra vez sobre Anya, la mujer por quien terminó en el infierno luego de pactar por su amor y que aun así ella lo dejara.</p><p>— ¿Nos vamos a casa?—dijo Yuuri con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>Seis meses habían pasado simplemente demasiado rápido. Cada día que Viktor pasaba a lado del cerdito era más especial. Había ya rebajado un par de libras, se notaba la diferencia al igual que en su salud y, aun ahora que no era la bolita de grasa que le encantó al principio, Viktor seguía viendo a Yuuri como alguien muy sensual.</p><p>¡Tierra a Viktor!</p><p>Claro que, seguía sin comentarle sus verdaderos sentimientos que día a día crecían más. No había duda para el demonio que estaba profundamente enamorado de él y, esperaba que, aunque sea en el fondo, Yuuri llegara a sentir algo parecido hacia él. Porque pocas cosas Viktor deseaba más que ser feliz en una relación con él.</p><p>¡Se valía soñar!</p><p> </p><p>Caminaron juntos hacia la estación de trenes. Esperaban el próximo tren que los llevaría al apartamento del japonés. Viktor estaba cansado, no realmente, pero fingía estarlo para poder apoyarse un poco en Yuuri a quien no parecía molestarle en absoluto.</p><p>Consentía demasiado a Viktor.</p><p>Cuando el tren se detuvo, ambos entraron al vagón. Yuuri ignoró el hecho que absolutamente todos salieron apresurados y que estaba completamente solo, todas las personas estaban fuera ahora así que encontrar asiento fue fácil.</p><p>A decir verdad, era demasiado sorprendente que ni siguiera una persona más subiera a ese vagón.</p><p>—Viktor—dijo Yuuri cuando el tren se puso en camino.</p><p>— ¿Sí?</p><p>— ¿Tuviste algo que ver?</p><p>Yuuri lo disfrazó en una pregunta cuando en realidad era una afirmación. El mayor sonrió apenado. No era normal que a esa hora encontraran un vagón de tren en Tokyo completamente vacío, solo para ellos dos. Yuuri sonrió, Viktor se derritió y casi explotó cuando el menor se acercó más a él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del demonio.</p><p><em>Viktor.onion</em> dejó de funcionar.</p><p>Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri para poderlo atraer más hacia sí mismo, besando sus cabellos y apoyando su mejilla en su cabeza. No era un viaje largo, pero vaya que Viktor deseaba que lo fuera.</p><p>Podría pasar el resto de su eternidad repitiendo ese momento y sería el demonio más feliz de su existencia. Casi tan feliz ese demonio bastardo que recibió a las nuevas almas el 30 de abril de 1945. Ese maldito sí fue feliz.</p><p>Yuuri sentía su corazón cálido, ese momento que compartía con el demonio era angelical, aun si eso no tenía mucha lógica. En esos últimos meses a lado de Viktor, el contacto físico se había convertido en algo normal para ambos y Yuuri jamás se había sentido tan en paz a lado de alguien.</p><p>Podía comenzar a pensar que lo que sentía por Viktor era amor.</p><p>¿Estaba enamorado de un demonio?</p><p>Sí, algo en su interior le gritaba a Yuuri que podía confiarle su vida a Viktor sin dudas.</p><p>Cuando llegaron a la estación cerca de su hogar, el mayor aprovechó a tomar la mano de Yuuri para caminar hacia su apartamento, el pequeño cerdito se sonrojó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba mirando sus zapatos.</p><p>Noches así eran perfectas. Solo la luz de la luna iluminándolos y un millón de personas a su alrededor peleando por entrar al vagón de tren.</p><p>Noches así le decían a Viktor que debía confesarse lo más pronto posible a Yuuri, porque estaba seguro, ahora más que nunca, que él también sentía algo.</p><p>¿Un demonio enamorado de un humano?</p><p>Al menos no era un león enamorado de una… ¿Cabra? ¿Oveja? Algo así decía ese libro.</p><p>Con la diferencia que Yuuri no olía a su comida favorita y se lo quería comer de otras formas. Y es que, diablos, ¿quién se enamoraría de alguien con aroma a pizza? Bien, huele delicioso pero ¿enamorarse? No me jodan.</p><p>Viktor estaba divagando más de lo común.</p><p>Sí, era Viktor, no era nadie más. No es como que alguien más esté escribiendo esto en horas donde no debería estar escribiendo.</p><p>
  <em>Esto no es un meme, estoy atrasada, ayuda. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cuando regresaron a su apartamento, Viktor tenía una misión en su mente: Declarársele al cerdito. ¿Funcionaría? No sabía. ¿Debía hacerlo ahorita? Lo más probable era que sí. ¿Hotel? Trivago.</p><p>Suspiró y se encaminó hacia la cocina, Yuuri fue a tomar una ducha mientras él se encargaba de hacer algo rico para esa noche. Haría algo simple pero delicioso, arroz, vegetales, sopa miso y un poco de pescado. Decidió hacer un poco de tofu también. No era nada del otro mundo, así que no debía preocuparse.</p><p>O eso pensó hasta que los detectores de humo comenzaron a sonar. Yuuri salió del cuarto preocupado, eso no había pasado en mucho tiempo. Aún tenía su cabello mojado pero estaba completamente vestido con pijama. Se acercó al demonio, quien frenéticamente trataba de apagar todo, acababa de quemar… ¿El arroz?</p><p>¿Cómo?</p><p>—Viktor—murmuró el japonés, colocando una de sus manos en su hombro— ¿Estás bien? Has estado raro estos días…</p><p>—Perdón, perdón—Se disculpó frenéticamente. ¡Eso no era normal!—Lo lamento, no esperaba…</p><p>—Hey, hace mucho que no regresas al infierno. ¿Te está afectando en algo?</p><p>Solo habían pasado seis meses. No podía ser…</p><p>¿Se estaba debilitando?</p><p>—No… No es eso…—murmuró Viktor, sin saber qué decirle a Yuuri.</p><p>¡Él era el rey de las mentiras! ¡Era un demonio, maldición! ¿Cómo no era capaz de decirle un simple “estoy bien” a la persona que amaba?</p><p>Malditos los malditos malditos.</p><p>—Descansa, yo me encargaré de la cena.</p><p>Yuuri sonrió de esa forma que a Viktor le derretía el calzón y le quitaba el corazón.</p><p>Ah, no, no era así.</p><p>Le devolvió la sonrisa apenado mientras se encargaba de las alarmas de humo mientras Yuuri botaba a la basura el arroz quemado y ponía otro poco para cocinar.</p><p>No quería demostrarlo, pero estaba preocupado por Viktor. Había notado poco a poco como el demonio parecía cometer errores que antes no y como ahora tardaba más en realizar tareas, claro que, nadie más lo había notado porque aún realizaba tareas a ritmos sobrehumanos, pero él conocía a Viktor. Algo andaba mal.</p><p>Y sabía que Viktor no se lo diría, así que debía tomar un plan C.</p><p><em>Christophe</em>.</p><p>Si Phichit era subordinado de Viktor, sabía que no le diría nada, pero recordaba que Christophe se había presentado ante él como un demonio de alto rango, eso quería decir que no tendría miedo en decirle qué le pasaba a Viktor.</p><p>Lo bueno era que no debía convocar a Christophe por un accidente mientras trataba de prepararse la comida. Solo debía ir al gimnasio.</p><p>Lo pensó un rato, no sabía qué opción prefería.</p><p>Ambas eran igual de temibles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ♰ D U O D E C I M ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trabajar no era algo que al demonio le molestara, incluso podía admitir que le gustaba distraerse en esos cuentitos humanos para ganar dinero, y hacía buen dinero. Entrar temprano, salir tarde, no eran cosas que él viera mal, claro, para muchos era una tortura pero ¡hey! La tortura de unos era el alimento de los demonios… O algo así decía Christophe. Si era sincero, él conocía bien el capitalismo, había sido en parte impulsado por demonios, pero igual el socialismo… Si era más sincero aun, todo sistema económico había sido susurrado por uno que otro demonio. ¡No era su culpa! Bueno, no directa, pero ese no es el punto.  </p><p>De las horas laborales, la favorita de Viktor, por mucho, era el almuerzo.</p><p>Ese día en específico había preparado un almuerzo lleno de proteínas para Yuuri, además de un batido nutricional para que pudiera tener energías para el gimnasio, Viktor había sido tan <em>extra</em> que incluso había llegado a comprar un vaso licuadora portátil. Yuuri solo había reído, pero Viktor le había explicado que quería que tuviera sus batidos de fruta lo más frescos posibles.</p><p>Comieron junto a Phichit, quien no podía evitar notar la forma en que este par interactuaba. Era adorable y muy vomitivo, al menos no era Yuri, el pequeño demonio ya se hubiera tirado del piso en que estaban.</p><p>— ¿Quieres más, Yuuri?—preguntó Viktor con una cálida sonrisa.</p><p>Phichit solo siguió comiendo. Yuuri sonrió, abrió la boca y Viktor le dio un pedazo de su pulpo, sonriente al ver como Yuuri masticaba y se sonrojaba cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer.</p><p>—Ustedes dos me darían diabetes si no fuera un demonio.</p><p>— ¿Eh? —preguntó Yuuri, ladeando la cabeza.</p><p>Phichit solo sonrió pensando lo pobre e inocente que era Yuuri. ¿Cómo había terminado con un demonio tan… diferente a él? No tenía idea, pero se alegraba que Viktor realmente lo quisiera o no sabría qué hacer. Por qué de algo estaba seguro, él no podría ni en mil años luz contra Viktor.</p><p>A menos que quisiera terminar como Cao Bin, pero nadie habla de Cao Bin, se corre la voz en el infierno que es de mala suerte.</p><p>Phichit se persignó, causando miradas divertidas de Viktor, y sorprendidas de Yuuri, quien de corazón esperaba que su amigo explotara en llamas santas. ¿Eso no pasaba? El humano cada vez entendía más a los demonios, y cada vez se sorprendía más de lo humanos que podían ser.</p><p>Como cuando Phichit lloraba al ver dramas coreanos, ¡rayos! Yuuri se había arrepentido de recomendarle algunos. Pero no tanto como cuando lo dejó ver “<em>Kyōshirō to Towa no Sora</em>”. ¡Mierda, pobre Phichit! Tuvo que reportarse enfermo el día siguiente.</p><p>Aunque… Phichit insistía que él y Viktor debían ver un anime específico de deportes. Yuuri no entendía por qué, nunca encontró gracia a ese tipo de animes así que solo decidió ignorarlo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ese día, Viktor se excusó de tener que resolver unos asuntos pendientes, Yuuri entendió y asintió emocionado —siendo esta su oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Christophe—, se despidieron con la promesa de cenar juntos más tarde.</p><p>El japonés se dirigió hacia el gimnasio, se cambió en los vestidores, tomó su botella con agua y se encaminó adentro con las máquinas de tortura.</p><p>Digo, las máquinas para hacer ejercicio.</p><p>Calentó un poco, esperando a sentir esa presencia conocida que lo había torturado tanto tiempo en ese lugar. Escuchó una risita y de inmediato paró la banda caminadora, volteó y se encontró a un sonriente demonio vestido muy provocador. </p><p>— ¿Cómo rayos te dejan usar esa ropa acá? —Fue lo primero que Yuuri dijo, considerando que el pantalón era demasiado apretado y la camisa bastante transparente.</p><p>—Hola a ti también, cariño, y es porque atrae más clientela—sonrió—, pero, Yuuri, normalmente comienzas la rutina lejos de la máquina que hace que tu culito se vea mejor, eso quiere decir que querías provocarme, ¿no?</p><p>Provocar no sería la palabra correcta, pero Yuuri sí había notado que, siempre que se acercaba a esa máquina, Christophe aparecía como por arte de magia.</p><p>— ¿Dónde está tu escolta del infierno personal? Es raro verte sin él.</p><p>—Viktor dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver así que vine yo solo—dijo.</p><p>—Solo, sin protección, con un pantalón más apretado y cerca de la máquina. —sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, Christophe lo miró de pies a cabeza—¿Quieres algo?</p><p>Yuuri sonrió avergonzado, había esperado no ser tan obvio con sus deseos.</p><p>—Quería hablar contigo sobre algo…</p><p>Bajó de la banda caminadora y caminó hasta el área de pesas, donde se acostó en una de las camillas, el entrenador le ayudó a instalar el peso en la barra para luego colocarse cerca para poder ayudarle. Yuuri la elevó, un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios y comenzó a contar mentalmente las repeticiones.</p><p>— ¿Has pensado en cerrar un pacto con él?—Preguntó Christophe de manera curiosa, mientras sostenía la barra con pesas de Yuuri para que esta no le cayera de golpe en la cara.</p><p>Yuuri casi se ahoga y agradeció haber terminado la primera repetición, también agradeció que Chris estuviera allí para tomar la barra como si no fuese nada, porque era seguro que la pesa le hubiera caído en la cara.</p><p>—No. No tengo nada que pedirle—murmuró, bajó la cabeza y ambos permanecieron callados hasta la segunda repetición. O al menos eso pensó Yuuri, porque cuando levantó una tercera vez las pesas, Christophe habló.</p><p>— ¿Qué hay de sexo? ¿Has tenido sexo con él?</p><p>Yuuri se sonrojó y depositó la barra en su espacio destinado en la banca sin importarle aún no haber terminado, pero es que estaba demasiado avergonzado de la pregunta del otro demonio. Lo pensó un par de segundos, evitando la mirada curiosa del instructor hasta que ordenó sus ideas y habló.</p><p>—No ha pasado nada pero no sé, a veces lo he pensado y…—Su voz iba muriendo poco a poco hasta que Christophe tuvo que acercarse a él para entender—Sí quiero.</p><p>La forma en que Christophe gritó hizo que muchas cabezas voltearan asustados a verlo, haciendo que Yuuri se avergonzara más al notar como casi saltaba de emoción.</p><p>—Oye, Chris. ¿Tú crees que Viktor me quiera solo porque soy comida? —preguntó cuándo el demonio se calmó.</p><p>—No, <em>mon cher</em>. Te quiere comer, pero no como tú crees—guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojara más— Viktor te adora y no porque quiera tu alma. Está enamorado de esto—dijo el demonio mientras su dedo tocaba el pecho de Yuuri.</p><p>— ¿Los demonios comen órganos?</p><p>—Vaya que eres inocente… No, Yuuri, quiero decir que Viktor te quiere por quien eres, no porque representes un alma. Créeme que un demonio no pasaría tanto tiempo fuera del infierno por un humano sin un trato.</p><p>—Oh… Por cierto, Christophe. Quería preguntarte, Viktor ha estado muy raro últimamente. ¿Tiene algo que ver que esté acá?</p><p>Levantándose, ambos caminaron hacia otra máquina sin decir nada, colocándole un par de pesas para que Yuuri pudiera levantar. Christophe estaba pensativo y contestó luego de un rato.</p><p>—Es normal que, si no pasamos mucho tiempo en el infierno, nos debilitemos. Pero Viktor es un demonio de alto rango, no debería…</p><p>— ¿Hay una forma que pueda estar acá sin que tenga problema?—interrumpió con ansias.</p><p>—Que cierres un trato con él. Así la energía del infierno no le será necesaria y podrá pasar en tierra por el tiempo que desee.</p><p>Yuuri se sonrojó, pensando en qué podría hacer, si debía cerrar un trato con Viktor, no quería pedir cualquier cosa. Pero tampoco quería obligar al demonio a permanecer en la tierra contra su voluntad.</p><p>—Hablaré con él… Gracias, Chris.</p><p>—Mi placer, <em>mon cher</em>.</p><p>Y Yuuri lo haría, estaba dispuesto a tener relaciones con Viktor, pero quería que el demonio supiera que no era por ninguna especie de trato. Yuuri realmente lo quería y quería de corazón tener una relación con él. Se lo diría, las palabras de Chris lo habían dejado pensativo, así que no perdería el tiempo y esa misma noche, cuando ambos se viesen, le diría la verdad esperando una respuesta positiva. Se sonrió a sí mismo, emocionado y contando los segundos para volver a ver al demonio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Viktor sabía que algo estaba mal en él. La forma en que ahora su cuerpo actuaba fuera del infierno era extraña, torpe y distraída para un demonio. Solamente habían sido pocos meses fuera del infierno y ya comenzaba a sentir como si años hubiesen pasado. No entendía cuál era el problema. Hizo bien las cuentas, otros demonios de menor rango podían pasar más tiempo sin regresar al infierno, entonces, ¿por qué él? Debía averiguarlo rápido para no preocupar a Yuuri.  </p><p>Había decidido regresar a su reino, en el trabajo habló con Yuuri y este lo tomó bastante bien, cenarían juntos esa noche y para ese entonces, Viktor esperaba tener una respuesta y una posible cura. Yuuri iría al gimnasio de todas formas, Viktor no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse si su mejor amigo cuidaba al hombre que amaba.</p><p>Aunque si era sincero, la idea de dejar a Yuuri solo con Christophe era un poco aterradora, pero Viktor tenía algo que hacer, y ese algo era regresar al infierno.</p><p>Caminó hacia un lugar donde ningún humano pudiese verlo, si bien no le importaba nada, pero iba a ser buen demonio y evitarle un par de traumas al humano o los humanos que lo vieran abrir un portal, considerando que Viktor adoraba abrir portales lúgubres, enormes, donde almas salían gritando en busca de libertad. Los pocos —o en realidad muchos— humanos que lo habían visto en el pasado, habían terminado en el manicomio.</p><p>Ups.</p><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció en su castillo, todos sus súbditos parecían sorprendidos de verlo allí y poco a poco Viktor podía sentir la energía fluir en su cuerpo.</p><p>Aunque había algo extraño.</p><p>— ¡Mila!—gritó mientras una enorme capa aparecía sobre sus hombros— ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mila!</p><p>La capa flotaba en su espada, dejó libre sus alas y sus cuernos comenzaron a crecer en su cabeza, formando por completo su forma de demonio. Caminó a pasos agigantados, pisando uno que otro ratón del infierno que chirrió y escapó. Ups de nuevo.</p><p>Llegó hasta su trono donde encontró a Yurio sentado, con las piernas en el respaldo y su espalda en el asiento. Cuando Viktor apareció, el demonio se levantó y fue hacia él con cara de pocos amigos.</p><p>— ¡Maldito viejo idiota! Me dejas a cargo de esta mierda ¡pero no me incrementas el salario!</p><p>—Yurio, eres un demonio, no tienes salario—Puso los ojos en blanco. Alguien se había estado juntando demasiado con Phichit de finanzas.</p><p>— ¡Quiero una dotación mayor de almas o renuncio!</p><p>Viktor elevó una ceja. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora habría un sindicato en el infierno?</p><p>— ¿Dónde está Mila? Necesito hablar con ella. —decidió ignorar al pequeño demonio enojón, era lo mejor para ambos.</p><p>— ¡Bruja!—gritó Yurio caminando hacia otro lado— ¡El anciano te busca!</p><p>Viktor caminó hasta su trono, sentándose en él y suspirando. Apoyó su codo en el trono y su frente entre sus dedos poco a poco sintiendo la energía regresar a su cuerpo.</p><p>¿Por qué lo había desgastado tanto estar fuera?</p><p>— ¿Viktor? ¡Al fin regresas! Esto ha sido un infierno sin ti—Escuchó la voz de Mila hablar, seguido del eco unos pasos apresurados.</p><p>—Es el infierno, Mila—dijo a regañadientes—. Ese es el punto. Pero no vine a escucharlos chillar, quiero saber qué me pasa. ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado?</p><p>—Esta parte del infierno trabaja con tu energía, estando lejos, será más energía la que consuma. Tú sabes eso…—comenzó a hablar Mila.</p><p>—Sí—Interrumpió de golpe—, pero solo he estado fuera un par de meses.</p><p>Cerró los ojos y suspiró, pensó cuanto tiempo llevaba en el infierno, eran un par de minutos en el tiempo humano, Yuuri aún no regresaba a casa. Aun podía quedarse más tiempo allí y recuperarse por completo, no había problema, pronto estaría con Yuuri, pronto podría abrazarlo y hablar como todos los días lo hacían.</p><p>Estaba bien…</p><p>Estaba…</p><p>— ¡Viktor!—Fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer de su trono.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. ♰ T R E D E C I M ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos hacían lo posible por despertarlo, trataron de moverlo, abrieron sus ojos, agitaban su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, lo tomaban de los hombros y lo movían hasta que sentían que su cabeza iba a salir volando, le gritaban incluso, ¡Yurio hasta le gritó que iba a quedar calvo!  —cosa que normalmente hacía a Viktor reaccionar—, pero nada parecía despertar a su jefe.</p><p>En un momento de desesperación, escucharon las puertas del trono abrirse de par en par con un fuerte golpe, otro demonio entró corriendo, respirando agitado hasta que logró articular palabras.</p><p>— ¡Las llamas!—gritó— ¡Las llamas se están apagando!</p><p>Todos voltearon a verlo, la sorpresa en sus rostros y la precupación creciendo. Las llamas del castillo representaban a Viktor, era la forma en que todos sabían su estado de ánimo, pero nunca las habían visto apagarse de esa forma.</p><p>—Oh, no—murmuró Yurio.</p><p>— ¡Llama a Georgi!—Mila dio la orden, poniéndose de pie y señalando al sirviente que acababa de llegar.</p><p>El demonio corrió fuera lo más rápido que pudo. Phichit y Mila levantaron el cuerpo de Viktor, llevándolo hasta su trono, sentándolo en este y tratando que volviera en sí. Maldijeron de nuevo ser entidades demoniacas, porque no había tal cosa como pulso o respiración que medir para saber qué hacer. ¡No era como si los demonios se desmayaran porque sí! No podían solo llevarle una bebida carbonatada sin marca alguna para despertarlo.            </p><p>—Hay que decirle a Yuuri—murmuró Phichit—, se preocupará de no ver a Viktor en…</p><p>— ¡¿Estás loco?!—exclamó Phichit—No podemos hacer eso, el anciano es respetado en esta región, cualquier otro idiota que se entere de esto no dudará en atacarnos.</p><p>—Avisen a Christophe, él nos ayudará protegiendo el castillo mientras Viktor regresa.</p><p>Las órdenes de Mila llegaron como torrentes, una tras otra, buscando lo mejor para el castillo mientras no se encontraba su líder, llamó el nombre de muchos demonios quienes aparecieron y desaparecían casi de inmediato, cuando pareció relajarse de hombros, volteó para notar a Phichit cerca del cuerpo de Viktor.</p><p>—Debemos cuidarlo hasta que despierte.</p><p>—Si es que despierta…</p><p>Escucharon unos pasos acercarse otra vez, en esta ocasión, fue un poderoso brujo quien abrió la puerta. Georgi se apresuró, tirándose junto a Viktor mientras todos lo miraban preocupados.</p><p>Lo miró por largo rato, pasó su mano sobre el cuerpo de Viktor y una sombra negra pareció salir. Georgi movió sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y concentrando la sombra que se movía sobre Viktor como humo, hasta que logró hacer un círculo. Al abrir los ojos, acarició una parte con suavidad, despejando el pedazo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego trató de disimular una expresión de preocupación. Con otro movimiento de su mano, regresó la nube al cuerpo del demonio y se puso de pie.</p><p>—Esto es malo—dijo.</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Qué?</p><p>—Viktor ha estado poco tiempo afuera del infierno. ¡No debería debilitarse tanto! —Yurio se acercó a Georgi, tratando de obtener respuestas más rápidas.</p><p>—No es su poder mágico el que está mal—respondió, volteando a verlos preocupado—su alma está de luto.</p><p>— ¿Luto?</p><p>—Viktor ha encontrado a su alma gemela, su conexión es tan fuerte que sus almas les ruegan que deben estar enlazados, pero siendo su alma gemela un humano, no tiene tanto poder. —Mientras Georgi explicaba, el resto de demonios lo miraban preocupados y atentos, los otros seguían tratando de despertar a Viktor—Estando con Viktor, el humano puede volverse loco por la fuerza con que su alma pide que estén juntos. Subconscientemente, el alma de Viktor lo protege, pero eso es desgastante para él.</p><p>— ¿Qué podemos hacer?</p><p>—Solo hay dos opciones, y no creo que Viktor esté muy feliz de aceptar—terminó.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuando Yuuri llegó a la casa, se sorprendió al verla completamente vacía. Caminó por todo el lugar llamando a Viktor, esperando encontrarlo acostado en la habitación.</p><p>Nada.</p><p>Se encogió de hombros, a lo mejor regresó al infierno, posiblemente tenga que recuperar fuerzas, como había dicho Christophe.</p><p>Pero eso no quitaba que la casa no era la misma sin Viktor.</p><p>Yuuri suspiró y comenzó a preparar la cena, un poco de arroz, una sopa y un pescado junto a frijoles fermentados. Cuando la terminó, puso mala cara al notar que había hecho suficiente para dos.</p><p>Solo habían pasado un par de horas separados, entonces, ¿por qué sentía Yuuri que algo andaba mal? Trataría de no pensar tanto en eso.</p><p>Y así pasó una semana.</p><p>Una semana completa donde Yuuri no supo nada de Viktor, donde día tras día se despertaba llamando su nombre y donde cada noche abrazaba la almohada esperándole. Donde nadie en el trabajo sabía dónde estaba su jefe y donde Phichit lo evitaba cada vez que quería sacar a luz qué había pasado.</p><p>Yuuri se estaba desesperando, era tan injusto que justo cuando iba a decirle a Viktor sobre sus sentimientos, al maldito demonio se le ocurría desaparecer. ¿Qué tanto tardaba en el infierno? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿No podía regresar?</p><p>¡¿Qué estaba pasando, doctor?!</p><p>Estaba tan desesperado, que decidió tratar de llamar otra vez a Viktor.</p><p>Había borrado el navegador de la red profunda, había perdido el link y no tenía ni idea como llegar. Tenía que recordar qué había hecho para convocar a Viktor en aquella ocasión.</p><p>Recordó la olla, pero Viktor la había botado al sentirse ofendido por que ni siquiera era de buena calidad, así que bastaría una de las nuevas que tenían teflón. Al menos cualquier cosa que Yuuri pusiera en ella no se quedaría pegado. </p><p>Eso era un extra.</p><p>Yuuri aún tenía el tablero y recordaba un poco, pero compró cosas de más por cualquier cosa. Cuando tenía todos los ingredientes, Yuuri recordó que debía poner una gota de su sangre.</p><p>Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se pinchó con una aguja, dramáticamente sintió que la vida lo abandonaba por el dolor.</p><p><em>“Lo que hago por amor” </em>dijo coraje.</p><p>Dejó la gota caer en el supuesto brebaje y pensó en lo que había dicho la vez pasada.</p><p>No recordaba.</p><p>Lo pensó, lo pensó por mucho tiempo, y fue en este momento cuando Yuuri sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba.</p><p>Él solo quería ver a Viktor de nuevo, quería asegurarse que estuviera bien, quería ver al demonio que había robado —metafóricamente— su corazón.</p><p>Se agachó, sentándose en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas, colocando su cabeza en sus rodillas, llorando, desahogándose.</p><p>Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, junto a un nombre.</p><p>—Viktor…—murmuró.</p><p>La habitación entonces se llenó de un humo morado, un color bastante fuerte y feo a decir verdad, escuchó truenos también, y una risa malvada.</p><p>Vio a alguien acercarse, cuernos enormes y una capa nueva.</p><p>— ¿Maléfica?—preguntó Yuuri.</p><p>La niebla se disipó de golpe, dejando a un demonio enfrente de él.</p><p>— ¡Ay, maldita sea! ¿Qué tienen los humanos para estar me comparando con esa caricatura? ¡Soy un demonio, soy un brujo del abismo, yo veo pasado, presente y futuro! ¡No soy una bruja que jodió un reino por caprichosa! Digo, he jodido reinos, ¡pero no por capricho! Siempre ha sido en el nombre del amor.</p><p>El demonio ahora golpeaba con su pie el suelo, Yuuri lo miraba sorprendido, su vista nublada por las lágrimas que habían estado cayendo segundos atrás. La sorpresa ya ni siquiera lo dejaba llorar.</p><p>Genial, había llamado a un villano de Disney y no Viktor.</p><p>— ¿Eres Yuuri?—el aludido solo asintió—Sí, sí. Mira, tienes que venir conmigo al infierno.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —preguntó.</p><p>—Que debes venir conmigo al infierno. ¡Mi nombre es Georgi! Vengo acá porque al fin te encontré. ¡Japón es demasiado grande! Y la descripción que me dio Yuri era mala. “No es tan anciano como Viktor, es gordo pero ha rebajado, tiene pelo negro, ¡ah! Y usa lentes”. ¿Tienes idea cuantas personas hay así acá? Ay, casi muero buscándote. Me alegra que llamaras.</p><p>— ¿Perdón?</p><p>—El infierno, niño, es como un centro de llamadas gigante. Tú llamas, nosotros contestamos. Tú llamaste a Viktor, no lograste decir las palabras correctas, pero sentí tu energía. Ahora tengo que llevarte a él.</p><p>— ¡¿Cómo está Viktor?! ¡¿Está bien?! —Yuuri se puso de pie, secando sus lágrimas y caminando, acercándose más a Georgi.</p><p>—Eres el primer humano que se acerca de mi de esta forma. La mayoría salen corriendo cuando me acerco…</p><p>— ¡Viktor!</p><p>—Ay, sí, qué delicado. Ven, vamos. Iremos al infierno. Uhmm… Solo que hay papeleo, no puedo pasarte como inmigrante y no tengo permiso de llevar almas vivas. Vamos, recuerda, nada mayor a 30 mililitros, drogas son bienvenidas.</p><p>Yuuri asintió y comenzó a escuchar todas las indicaciones que le daba el tipo. No sacar las manos mientras estaban en el vórtice dimensional, tener cuidado con la cabeza, ver sus pasos, tener cuidado de no aplastar la cabeza de alguien en el infierno, sonreír en aduana —Yuuri sabía que las aduanas no eran algo inventado en el cielo—. La cabeza le daba vueltas, Georgi hablaba…</p><p>Y hablaba…</p><p>Y hablaba…</p><p>Hablaba tanto que Yuui ni siquiera le prestaba atención, nervioso porque al fin podría ver de nuevo a Viktor. Georgi movió sus manos, abriendo un enorme portal enfrente de ambos. Caminaron por este, y Yuuri de verdad que comenzaba a hartarse de escuchar a Georgi hablar sobre el amor.</p><p>Para alguien que decía ser un experto, era bastante estúpido.</p><p>—Por cierto, creo que necesitas saber algo.</p><p>— ¿Eh?</p><p>—Es una historia de amor y tragedia… —Miró hacia el horizonte, parpadeando rápido y suspirando por un largo rato antes de tomar aire y continuar (¡Ni siquiera necesitaba aire!)—Todo comenzó…</p><p>Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco, esperando que la historia pasase rápido para poder ver a Viktor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ♰ Q U A T T U O R ♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las almas gemelas siempre han sido un concepto difícil para que un ser humano entienda, más aún si va más allá de ser una suposición y ellos se llegasen a enterar que existen.</p><p>La mayoría de personas no logran encontrar a su alma gemela, son pocos quienes sienten esa conexión y es difícil para un humano, pero una vez están juntos, simplemente lo sabe.</p><p>Su relación es diferente al resto, es perfecta a sus ojos, es sana y limpia, llena de entrega, anhelos y amor.</p><p>Y así era la de Viktor y Yuuri, o mejor dicho: las pasadas reencarnaciones de Viktor y Yuuri.</p><p>No fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, ellos no pidieron nacer en esas condiciones. Viktor no pidió nacer sin dinero y Yuuri no quiso ser el hijo de sus empleadores.</p><p>Surgió desde que eran chicos, los padres de Viktor trabajaban en la enorme casa de su familia, horas tras horas de labor solo para que su pequeño tuviera comida en la mesa. Eso prometía la casa, tres alimentos y un lugar donde dormir.</p><p>Yuuri y Viktor no eran más que niños. ¿Ellos qué sabían de las normas de la sociedad? ¿Ellos que sabían sobre lo que era o no un amor prohibido? Los días se volvían semanas, las semanas meses y los meses años. Entre ambos creció una amistad más fuerte que el diamante, basada en la confianza y admiración. Yuuri siempre adoró la forma tan despreocupada y atenta de Viktor, que solo ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza: un hombre trabajador y entregado.</p><p>Viktor siempre amó la humildad de Yuuri, la forma en que él era capaz de darlo todo por alguien, como, a pesar de que él no tenía una fortuna, Yuuri jamás pareció verlo de menos y siempre lo trató como su igual.</p><p>Y así el amor no surgió forzado como tantos otros, el amor simplemente pasó. Yuuri y Viktor no entendían su propio sentimiento, ¿un romance no debía ser entre mujer y hombre? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan cálido estar en presencia del otro? ¿Por qué era tan intoxicante mirarse a los ojos por horas, sin hablar? Podían pasar el tiempo solo sonriéndose, memorizando cada detalle del otro. Cada lunar, cada pequeña imperfección y cada curva.</p><p>Su amistad crecía y se moldeaba a lo que ambos necesitaban. Los pequeños empujones graciosos ahora eran una excusa para tocarse, los abrazos como saludos duraban más de lo que deberían durar. Las noches alejados no eran más que llenas de lujuria mientras ambos desahogaban su excitación con el nombre del otro grabado en los labios. Donde los suspiros llevaban mensajes ocultos, donde su mente se plagaba de olores y sensaciones, y su imaginación lo convertía en una escena en la que era su persona especial quien estaba allí, con una sonrisa sobre su cuerpo, con las mejillas arreboladas y su mano alrededor de su miembro.</p><p>Luego del orgasmo, ninguno podía evitar derramar lágrimas, en parte por la vergüenza de traicionar a su amigo en un acto tan inmoral, y en parte por la penuria que cargaba su alma al saber que nunca podría realizarse sus ilusiones.</p><p>Fue hasta que un día, Viktor esperaba a Yuuri, en el mismo lugar en que compartían sus momentos juntos. Los minutos pasaban y Viktor no podía evitar preocuparse, en todos los años de conocerse, Yuuri jamás había llegado tarde.</p><p>Se levantó luego de varias horas, sacudió su atuendo y con un suspiro, dio el primer paso hacia su habitación, decepcionado que Yuuri no asistiera.</p><p>No fue hasta en la noche que escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de su cuarto. Viktor se levantó a regañadientes, sin ninguna vela en mano, solo la luz de la luna como su guía y buscando la forma de no tropezarse con sus pocas pertenencias. Cuando abrió la puerta, quedó atónito de encontrar a Yuuri parado con una bolsa enorme colgada a su espalda.</p><p>—Me voy.</p><p>— ¿Qué? —Viktor estaba seguro que había escuchado mal.</p><p>—Me voy, mi padre me obliga a contraer matrimonio y me niego. Me voy de acá. Solo… Quería despedirme de ti.</p><p>¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Solo aceptar que Yuuri se fuera? ¿Desearle buen viaje, cubrirlo?</p><p> Se miraron por un largo rato, Yuuri aun recolectando el valor para dejar su hogar, Viktor tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>Solo había una opción para él.</p><p>—Iré contigo—Le dio la espalda a Yuuri y comenzó a buscar sus pertenencias.</p><p>— ¡No puedo pedirte eso!</p><p>—No me lo estás pidiendo, pero no planeo quedarme si no estás acá.</p><p>—Pero… ¿Y tus padres? ¡Si te vas conmigo, mi padre seguro…!</p><p>—Tu padre le tiene demasiado aprecio a los míos y sabrá que no ha sido su culpa. Puede que me odie, pero no a ellos.  </p><p>—Claro que no…</p><p>—La única razón por la que no me echó de acá al cumplir los dieciséis fue porque tú le rogaste que no lo hiciera, Yuuri—Se acercó a él para tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos—. Además, tú no sobrevivirías solo afuera. Déjame guiarte, déjame ir contigo. Porque no tengo razón para estar acá si no estás conmigo.</p><p>Las manos de Yuuri temblaban y por un segundo el tiempo pareció eterno cuando se tiró para poder abrazar a Viktor con fuerza.</p><p>—Escaparemos juntos.</p><p>—Siempre.</p><p>Y así fue.</p><p>Viktor conocía las calles, conocía qué negocios debían evitar y qué lugares podían visitar en los que los acogerían sin problema. Yuuri tenía dinero, el suficiente para llevar una vida humilde. Escapar no fue tan fácil como Yuuri esperaba, y agradecía que Viktor fuera con él. Fue un año completo en que no podían pasar más de una semana en un mismo lugar, movilizándose rápido hacia la próxima locación, descansando y luego caminando largas distancias. Compraron un caballo, el animal fue un alivio enorme para ambos, y aunque sus corazones latían con fuerza y ansiedad, ninguno parecía arrepentirse de su largo viaje.</p><p>Y así, cinco años pasaron.</p><p>Ninguno había dicho nada, ninguno parecía querer cambiar su relación. Era un pequeño pueblo en que ambos decían ser hermanos, eso explicaría su cercanía, eran bastardos que habían escapado de su padre. El pueblo los amaba y nadie parecía sospechar la verdad.</p><p>Y es que entre sus brazos habían descubierto el amor. Entre sus labios, con besos curiosos habían descubierto que tal vez la sociedad no era como ellos pensaban, tal vez y solo tal vez, un amor entre hombres podía ser posible. Los besos poco a poco pasaron a ser toques, hasta que las camas de ambos pasaron a ser una sola, donde desahogaban suspiros cuyo dueño estaba allí para recibirlo, donde ya no eran almohadas que abrazaban, sino un cuerpo sólido y cálido. Cada noche de pasión eran fantasías que cobraban vida, entre dedos exploradores y caricias tenues, ambos conocieron una clase de sexo que jamás creyeron posible.</p><p>Ambos comprendieron que amarse no era más que una prohibición por el hombre, porque el dios en que ambos creían  y que hablaba de amor, no sería capaz de negarles algo tan hermoso como eso.</p><p>No fue hasta el día que escucharon como alguien en su pueblo gritaba. Ambos se levantaron, corrieron hacia la puerta para ver en qué podían ayudar y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a tres hombres parados fuera de su hogar.</p><p>— ¿Así que eres tú? Tu padre ha estado buscándote todo este tiempo. Vendrás con nosotros.</p><p>Instintivamente, Viktor dio un paso hacia adelante para proteger a Yuuri, sus corazones latiendo con fuerza, pensando en una manera en que ambos podrían escapar.</p><p>—Tu padre nos advirtió de tu guardaespaldas. Mira, muchacho—Uno de ellos tomó una enorme bolsa y la tiró para que cayera a los pies de Viktor, la bolsa se abrió y varias monedas salieron de ella—. No sé cuánto te está pagando, pero nosotros te pagaremos más para que lo entregues. Lo llevaremos donde su padre y él verá qué hacer con la deshonra de su hijo.</p><p>—No se lo llevarán a ningún lado—dijo, orgulloso de que su voz no temblara tanto como él suponía.</p><p>—No digas tonterías. Su padre quiere verlo. ¿Quién eres tú para negarlo?</p><p>Ahora fue Yuuri quien dio un paso al frente, tomando la mano de Viktor y mirando a los hombres, decidido a no moverse.</p><p>Ese era su hogar, no lo dejaría por nada del mundo.</p><p>Los tres rieron en unísono antes de acercarse a ellos, murmurando que lo traerían aunque fuese a la fuerza. Tomaron el brazo de Yuuri y antes que pudieran jalarlo hacia ellos, Viktor ya se encontraba golpeando a uno.</p><p>El cuerpo cayó pesado al suelo con una retahíla de maldiciones escapando de él. El tipo se puso de pie, la ira visible en sus ojos. Otro de los tipos se acercó a la pareja, antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar, se escuchó un fuerte golpe, seguido del cuerpo de Viktor en el suelo.  </p><p>— ¡Vik-!</p><p>La frase no terminó, uno de ellos había tomado a Yuuri y tapaba su boca para que no gritara e hiciera un alboroto más grande. Los tipos eran grandes, no había forma en que alguno de ellos pudiese ganarles.</p><p>Viktor vio todo lo siguiente en cámara lenta.</p><p>Uno de los tipos tomó un tronco entre sus manos, blandiéndolo hacia Viktor para eliminar cualquier futuro problema mientras llevaban a Yuuri a su hogar.</p><p>Yuuri mordió con fuerza la mano de su atacante quien, distraído, había gritado de dolor y por instinto, había alejado sus brazos de Yuuri. No perdió tiempo para correr y empujar a Viktor.</p><p>El golpe cayó en la cabeza de Yuuri, dejando a todos paralizados. Dejando a Viktor estupefacto, mirando al cuerpo inerte de su amante.</p><p>No se dio cuenta cuando los tipos jadearon, su misión había fallado y debían irse de allí, alejarse y buscar refugio para que nadie los encontrara, porque el padre de Yuuri jamás los perdonaría por haber <em>asesinado</em> a su hijo.</p><p>Viktor no notó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por voluntad propia. Gateó hacia Yuuri, sus manos temblando y sus ojos veían borrosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban en caer. Tomó la mano de Yuuri, aún estaba tibia, tocó su muñeca, buscando con dos de sus dedos aunque fuese el más mínimo pulso.</p><p>Cuando no encontró nada, su vida entera se vino abajo en un segundo.</p><p>Entró el cuerpo y lo acostó en su cama, aun temblando y negándose a creer que era cierto. Cerró la puerta, colocó los pocos muebles en esta para que nadie pudiese entrar, porque nadie se llevaría a Yuuri. No había forma en que eso pasara.</p><p>De pie, miraba como la sangre cubría las sábanas, su cuerpo ahora estaba paralizado, sus manos ardían ya que sus propias uñas se incrustaban en su piel. Sus piernas temblaban, y un grito comenzaba a formarse desde lo más profundo de su garganta.</p><p>—<em>Oh, pobre pequeño</em>—Escuchó a alguien decir.</p><p>La voz era diferente a cualquiera que Viktor había escuchado anteriormente. Era suave, un tono inusualmente grave y tras ella había un casi imperceptible eco. No era humana, eso Viktor podía saberlo, porque no era posible que una voz tan suave y seductora perteneciera a un hombre o a una mujer.</p><p>No parecía ser real, pero la voz estaba allí, sonando sin tono en lo más profundo de su mente, se podía escuchar en todas direcciones, parecía resonar desde las paredes, el techo, el suelo, e incluso su cuerpo.</p><p>—<em>Que tragedia. ¿No crees?</em></p><p>— ¿Quién…?</p><p>Antes que pudiera voltear, Viktor sintió unas fuertes manos tomar su rostro para impedirte que moviera la cabeza. Los dedos eran ásperos, helaban su sangre, pero al mismo tiempo parecían traer con ellos una falsa promesa de paz.</p><p>—<em>No, pequeño. No estás listo para verme.</em></p><p>Viktor sintió de nuevo un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda.</p><p>—<em>Vengo a ofrecerte algo que dudo quieras rechazar</em>—Hizo una pequeña pausa, dando una oportunidad para que Viktor lo interrumpiera—. <em>La venganza por su ser querido.</em></p><p>Jadeó, escuchando lo que el extraño le ofrecía.</p><p>—<em>Verás, solo necesito una cosa de tu parte y te daré todo el poder necesario para que vengues a tu amado. </em></p><p>Viktor trataba de concentrarse en la voz, sabía por la posición de las manos que había alguien <em>o algo </em>atrás, pero el sonido parecía como si no existiera, como si retumbara en la imaginación de quien lo escuchara, pero al mismo tiempo venía de todos lados, era fuerte, Viktor sabía que podría escucharlo a kilómetros de distancia, pero al mismo tiempo era lo suficientemente tenue para llegar a ser un íntimo murmullo.</p><p>Pasó su lengua por sus labios, dudoso si debía o no hablar.</p><p>— ¿Por qué yo?</p><p>—<em>Te he observado desde hace mucho, pequeño. No habría nadie mejor que tú.</em></p><p>— ¿Puedo pedir que lo revivas? —Poco a poco, el miedo de Viktor era reemplazado por la tristeza y el rencor que se acumulaban en su corazón al recordar la escena vivida. La voz era un rayo de esperanza y no dudaría en hundir su cuerpo en ello.</p><p>—<em>No sería buena idea. Puedo revivirlo, pero eso no resolverá nada, además. Él está a salvo en un mejor lugar con mi padre. Volverán a reunirse, eso puedo asegurarlo, pero no en esta vida. </em></p><p>Viktor cerró los ojos, trataba de no ahogarse en llanto, los largos y delgados dedos que ahora acariciaban con cuidado su cabello no hacían más que recordar la forma en que Yuuri solía hacerlo.</p><p>—<em>Si tanto deseas la venganza</em>—murmuró, alejando sus manos—<strong><em>mírame</em></strong><em>. Voltea, mírame a los ojos y es todo lo que necesitaré para sellar nuestro trato. </em></p><p>Aún con los ojos cerrados, sus manos temblaban, las lágrimas se acumulaban y más de una escapaba sus párpados. En un arrebato de locura y odio, volteó sin abrir los ojos, su alma aun consumida por el miedo, porque había algo en él, probablemente su instinto más primitivo de supervivencia, le rogaba que no obedeciera a la voz.  </p><p>Pero una sola imagen vino a su mente: el rostro de Yuuri.</p><p>Al abrir los ojos, la vida completa de Viktor cambió.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. ♰ Q U I N D E C I M♰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri miraba Georgi como si tratara de entender de qué diablos hablaba… el diablo.</p><p>Demonio, diablo, a Yuuri le podían pasar por su abertura del tracto digestivo la forma correcta de decirlo.</p><p>No tenía que ser un genio para caer en cuenta que la historia era más que un simple cuento de Malefica despechada, era real, hablaba de un trágico pasado y sobre la existencia de las almas gemelas, cosa que, si bien Yuuri nunca pensó negar, jamás creyó que eran reales. Ni que la vida pudiera ser tan cruel como para hacerles algo así.</p><p>Bajó la cabeza, dejó de prestar atención a los áridos parajes del infierno, donde la monotonía era el escultor de los más tristes desiertos en cuyos lares la esperanza se perdía por completo. Caminaban en una línea recta hasta que a lo lejos, Yuuri escuchó un ruido extraño. Cuando elevó su rostro, notó que era… Algún tipo de… ¿Aduana?</p><p>Había demonios por doquier y lo que parecía almas y demonios cruzando por detectores de metales. A los lados se encontraba un precipicio sin fin alguno, Georgi explicó que era el limbo.</p><p>Hicieron cola, uno a uno cada ser pasaba y Yuuri se preguntaba si tenía que presentar algo… ¿Pasaporte infernal? ¿Firmado con sangre? ¿Había gente que iba de vacaciones al infierno?</p><p>Finalmente fue su turno, uno de los demonios habló en un idioma que Yuuri pudo reconocer como latín, Georgi le respondió y el demonio asintió, extendiendo una mano para que Yuuri pasara. Cuando el detector no sonó, otro demonio lo miró y lo regresó, Yuuri no entendía. Antes de pasar de nuevo, le dieron un arma y luego permiso para pasar. Cuando el detector sonó, el demonio asintió sonriente.</p><p>¿Qué?</p><p>—Chiste personal—dijo Georgi, tomando el arma y tirándola como si nada—. ¿Crees que los humanos son tan listos para crear armas? Pues, necesitaron un poco de ayuda.</p><p>—P-Pero…</p><p>—Cariño, no hubieran sobrevivido ni diez minutos con esas manitas delicadas y esos dientitos suaves. Adán y Eva nos lo agradecieron. ¡Digo! Solo míralos, no pudieron ni defenderse de una serpiente. ¡Ja!</p><p>Cada vez Yuuri entendía menos qué era el infierno.</p><p>Una vez allí, Georgi abrió un portal que los conduciría al palacio de Viktor y Yuuri no comprendió por qué no hizo eso antes. No quiso preguntar, claro, porque ahora el hechicero estaba llorando contando una historia con una tal Anya.</p><p>Cuando llegó al palacio, ajustó sus lentes y miró a su alrededor. El infierno no era el cliché que él había leído en internet. O al menos no del todo.</p><p>No habían llamas saliendo del suelo ni gritos de personas siendo torturadas, a decir verdad, no había nada. Yuuri tragó en seco, entendiendo que muchas veces no había nada peor que la nada. En los alrededores del castillo de Viktor, podía ver cosas que se asemejaban a árboles, solo que sin hojas, de un color decrépito y oscuro. Parecía como si fuera de noche y que el día jamás llegaría, más allá de los árboles no había nada, solo niebla que tapaba el desierto o infierno. En medio de todo ello estaba un castillo enorme que dejaba a Yuuri boquiabierto.</p><p>Las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par cuando Georgi chasqueó los dedos, justo al entrar, un montón de demonios volaban alrededor de ellos, notó como pequeñas sombras se acercaban a máxima velocidad hacia él, hasta que Georgi pateó con fuerza el suelo, deteniéndolas y haciendo que escaparan.</p><p>—Son <em>no-muertos</em>. Almas de personas cuyo cuerpo está vivo en la tierra pero su alma está con nosotros. Sienten que eres un cuerpo humano y quieren pelear por poseerte.</p><p>— ¿Cómo es eso posible?</p><p>—Cuando nosotros hacemos tratos, el alma de esa persona nos pertenecerá cuando muera. Esperamos pacientemente, cuando viene, si tiene potencial se volverá un demonio, si no, está condenado a una vida eterna de labor y sufrimiento. Un no-muerto no hace trato, muchos ni siquiera lo saben.</p><p>Yuuri bajó el rostro, pensativo en lo que Georgi acababa de decir. ¿Cómo un alma llegaba al abismo sin necesidad de estar muerta? ¿Serán aquellas personas que perdían su humanidad? ¿Que se rebajaban a tal grado donde ni siquiera un alma podría habitar un cuerpo?</p><p>No se atrevió a preguntar.</p><p>El castillo era iluminado por antorchas cuyo fuego estaba casi extinto.</p><p>“<em>Qué extraño</em>” pensó Yuuri, considerando la poca iluminación en todo el castillo, lo más probable era que los demonios no necesitaban luz y solo era para decorar.</p><p>Llegaron a los aposentos de Viktor, en el camino, varias criaturas voltearon a ver a Yuuri, muchas de las cuales quedaban boquiabiertas y muchas otras que preguntaban si se lo podían comer, a lo que Georgi respondía con su nombre y eso era suficiente para que los demonios se alejaran.</p><p>Georgi comenzó a abrir la puerta, poco a poco, despacio y volteó a ver a Yuuri para darle unas pocas indicaciones.</p><p>—Bien, Yuuri. Tienes que saber que Viktor no está en las mejores condiciones. Pueda que no despierte, no sabemos, pero pase lo que pase, no vayas a entrar gritando porqu-</p><p>— ¡Viktor!</p><p>Bien, el chiquillo había gritado. Georgi no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco y caminar tras él, listo para atacar si alguien pensaba en tratar de comérselo.</p><p>Yuuri corrió a la cama del demonio, cuando los que lo rodeaban escucharon el estruendo, cambiaron sus cuerpos a una forma de batalla. Alas enormes, colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios, dedos transformándose en enormes garras, crecían de tamaño, cuernos y colas puntiagudas, ojos de colores extraños. Monstruos que aterrarían a cualquiera, más no a Yuuri Katsuki.</p><p>Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando el humano no se inmutó, pensando lo fuerte era el poder del amor por el brillo de determinación en sus ojos.</p><p>Porque no se había fijado que sus lentes se le habían caído por culpa de las ráfagas de viento hechas cuando por sus alas cuando se transformaron, así que no podía ver bien.</p><p>—Disculpe, disculpe—dijo, pasando entre los cuerpos deformes y aterradores, a lo que él solo veía sombras borrosas, la luz no le ayudaba, confundió a Mila con una pared, saludó a Yurio sin saber quién era y pasó a lado de Phichit y sus bestias como si no estuviera a punto de morir.</p><p>Regresaron a su forma original, mirándose boquiabiertos cuando Yuuri se arrodillo en la cama de Viktor, acariciando la mejilla de este y hablándole suave.</p><p>—Hey, Viktor—murmuraba—. Ya estoy en casa.</p><p>Miraron a todos lados, Christophe, el único que no se había transformado, fue por los lentes de Yuuri, arreglándolos con magia y entregándoselos a su dueño.</p><p>—Gracias…</p><p>Yuuri pudo ver a Viktor, hermoso, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios levemente abiertos, los cuernos reposaban en la almohada, no tenía la fuerza para mantener una forma más humana.</p><p>Los demás demonios se miraron entre sí, decidieron darles privacidad y salir por la puerta.</p><p>Todos menos Minami, que estaba fascinado con los humanos. A ese tuvieron que sacarlo a patadas del cuarto.</p><p>—Hey, Viktor—repitió—, por favor. Despierta.</p><p>Se acostó a lado del cuerpo inerte, notando lo helado que estaba. Se acomodó de tal forma que su pierna estaba sobre el demonio y su brazo lo rodeaba, rio en voz baja por la ironía.</p><p>—Voy a calentarte, cisne…</p><p>Yuuri se apoyó en el pecho de Viktor, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a murmurar palabras de aliento y plegarias hacia Viktor, rogando que despertara, deseando escuchar su voz y sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo.</p><p>Estaba en el infierno, literalmente había viajado al infierno por la persona que él amaba. No había vuelta atrás y no quería regresar hasta saber que Viktor estaba bien.</p><p>Jugando a la cenicienta, Yuuri se levantó, buscó los labios de Viktor y lo besó cerca de ellos, porque no iba a ser un idiota como el príncipe y darle un beso a alguien que no estaba consiente…</p><p><em>¿Cenicienta? Rayos</em>, pensó Yuuri. De verdad estaba mal. Quiso decir “<em>Bella durmiente</em>”, pero bueno, continuemos.</p><p>Besó cerca de los labios de Viktor, esperando que esto lo ayudara a despertar y casi gritó cuando sintió el cuerpo del demonio moverse y a Viktor abrir un poco sus ojos.</p><p>Y es que las almas gemelas no estaban hechas para estar tanto tiempo alejadas, la energía parecía comenzar a fluir de nuevo en el cuerpo de Viktor, su alma despertaba al dolor y contacto de su otra mitad, deseoso por detener cualquier sentimiento negativo. Era un augurio, porque Viktor no podía estar fuera del infierno con Yuuri sin un trato, porque su misma alma buscaba balancear su pérdida de energía, pero era difícil para Yuuri, como un humano, estar en el infierno. Días seguidos en ese lugar podían llevar a cualquiera a la locura.</p><p>— ¿Yuuri? —preguntó en voz baja.</p><p>— ¡Viktor!</p><p>Se sentó sobre su cuerpo, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y sonriendo al ver como poco a poco se incorporaba, cómo el brillo regresaba a sus ojos y cómo miraba a todos lados, curioso.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>—No despertabas—Yuuri no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar—, y todos estábamos preocupados.</p><p>— ¡Estas en el infierno! ¿Quién te trajo?</p><p>—Eso no importa.</p><p>Viktor se había sentado por completo y Yuuri se apresuró a abrazarlo, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y besó su mejilla antes de hundir su rostro en su cuello. Viktor correspondió sorprendido el abrazo, sin comprender del todo qué pasaba. Se dedicó solo a disfrutar el abrazo de Yuuri y a memorizar su calor y su aroma. Sonrió, relajándose ante el cuerpo ajeno, escuchando los suaves sollozos que poco a poco cesaban.</p><p>Eso, hasta que escuchó a Yuuri hablar.</p><p>—Quiero hacer un trato contigo.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó.</p><p>Yuuri lo alejó, sus brazos estirados y sus manos sosteniendo los hombros ajenos, su mirada penetrante y un rubor hermoso en sus mejillas.</p><p>—Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo.</p><p>—Yuuri…</p><p>—Ese será nuestro trato. ¿No puedes estar en la tierra a menos que tengas un trato, cierto? Pues, te ofrezco uno.</p><p>—Yuuri, no vas a darme tu alma por…</p><p>—Te amo.</p><p>Y con esto dicho, Yuuri no dejó a Viktor continuar, buscando sus labios con los propios, besándolo desesperado, con fervor y con deseo que había contenido por más tiempo del que quisiera admitir. Viktor pareció sorprendido, pero no tardó en devolver el beso con igual fervor, devorando los labios de Yuuri y tocando su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna.</p><p>Viktor no podía pensar, jamás había estado en el cielo, pero sabía que no lo necesitaba si podía detener el tiempo en esos segundos. Su parte racional le decía que debía esperar, pero es que no era tan fácil, no podía, solo con imaginarse a Yuuri en su cama, desnudo y sudado lo hacía querer tomar al humano de una vez.</p><p>—Por la eternidad—murmuró Viktor mientras besaba el cuello de Yuuri.</p><p>—Por la eternidad.</p><p>Cerraron el trato de la forma más cálida e íntima. Viktor había hecho eso con cientos de personas en todos sus años, pero nunca era más que sexo con fines de lucro. Jamás había sentido la misma pasión y se decía a sí mismo que jamás la lograría conseguir. Porque él también estaba enamorado de Yuuri, aun siendo un demonio, aun con la posibilidad de devorar su alma, Viktor solo quería pasar el resto de su eternidad con su alma gemela.</p><p>Comprendía lo que pasaba, ahora podría estar con Yuuri en el mundo de los humanos sin necesidad de regresar al infierno. Condenaría el alma de su amado a una eternidad pero se negaba a pensar en las torturas, no, porque el día que Yuuri dejara de respirar, Viktor se encargaría de tomar su alma y tenerla a su lado. Se encargaría de cuidarla y ni el mismo Arcángel Miguel podría llevárselo.</p><p>El sexo era más que eso, hacían el amor. Viktor preparaba a Yuuri con cuidado, miraba fijamente su rostro para saber qué posición lo volvía loco. Lo hacía gemir y embestía con fuerza solo para escucharlo gritar su nombre. Estaba envuelto en placer, porque esa noche eran ambos. Besó a Yuuri, cubrió su cuerpo con sus labios y saboreó cada rincón de él. Su cola rodeaba lugares prohibidos y se desvivían con el otro, alargando el orgasmo y el placer.</p><p>Terminaron jadeantes, acostados, abrazados y repartiendo miles de besos, sonrientes y exhaustos. Viktor chasqueó los dedos y una sábana apareció sobre ellos, continuó besando a Yuuri hasta que este cerró poco a poco los ojos.</p><p>Podía ver su alma de la misma forma que veía a todos con quienes había pactado, podía ver sus más profundos deseos, podía sentir a Yuuri en una forma espiritual, sus almas atadas de una forma cálida que lejos de ser asfixiante, era tierno incluso.</p><p>Besó de nuevo a Yuuri, sonriente y se levantó. Una bata enorme cubrió su cuerpo mientras caminaba afuera de su habitación, debía arreglar ciertas cosas en el infierno si es que pasaría una vida fuera de este.</p><p>Claro que, Viktor no se fijó en el pequeño demonio rubio que estaba tirado en posición fetal fuera de su puerta.</p><p>No sabía que al pobre Yurio le habían encargado la misión de custodiar la puerta y ni él ni Yuuri tuvieron recato alguno en ser silenciosos.</p><p>Ese día, el pequeño demonio decidió jamás buscar hacer un trato.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>— ¿Alguien más quiere algo de tomar? —preguntó Yuuri sonriendo, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la cocina.</p><p>—No, gracias—respondieron todos en unísono.</p><p>Viktor miró a su ahora esposo caminar, sonrió y luego regresó su vista a su alrededor. Mila, Yurio, Minami, Phichit y Christophe estaban cerca, hablando de como la vida en el infierno no había cambiado mucho desde que Viktor se había ido, cinco años atrás.</p><p>Christophe miraba toda la escena curioso, recordando años atrás, las dos opciones que tenía Viktor para no morir luego de encontrar su alma gemela: la primera y la que sabía que Viktor jamás tomaría, era matar a Yuuri y absorber su alma. La segunda, transformarlo en un demonio luego de su muerte.</p><p>Pero, si debía ser sincero, jamás pensó que Viktor elegiría una de ellas.  </p><p>El demonio de mayor rango notó como su amigo, Christophe, se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la terraza, pidiendo con un dedo que lo acompañara. Viktor se puso de pie y lo siguió, esquivando a Minami tirado en el suelo, jugando con un pequeño cachorro que habían adoptado días atrás.</p><p>— ¿Cómo van las cosas viviendo como un simple mortal?</p><p>—La vida es hermosa con Yuuri, Christophe.</p><p>— ¿Y qué pasará cuando el contrato acabe? ¿Qué harás cuando él muera y tengas que tomar su alma?</p><p>Viktor no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro, apoyándose en el barandal de la terraza y mirando al cielo como si quisiera contar las estrellas. Christophe se acercó a él, su ceño fruncido, curioso de la respuesta de su amigo y notando como la sonrisa de Viktor ahora se tornaba sombría y egoísta.</p><p>—Yuuri se convertirá en un demonio—susurró en latín.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?!</p><p>—Lo decidí desde el momento en que cerramos el contrato, Christophe.</p><p>— ¿Estás bromeando? Y qué ha dicho él sobre eso.</p><p>Viktor no volteó a ver a su amigo.</p><p>— ¿No sabe? —preguntó cuándo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Viktor solo negó— ¿Y qué si no quiere…?</p><p>Escucharon pasos cerca, voltearon de inmediato tratando de disimular su conversación. Yuuri se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, una cálida sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo especial de felicidad en sus ojos. Caminó hacia Viktor hasta que este buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos antes de depositar un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.</p><p>— ¡Hey! Está frio acá afuera. ¿Por qué no entran?</p><p>Su sonrisa era cálida y tierna, besó la mejilla de Viktor y colocó el suéter en sus hombros. Christophe quiso reír, considerando que no era como si Viktor sentiría frio o si llegaría a enfermarse.</p><p>—Mila dice que quiere retarte a una competencia de beber—murmuró, abrazando a Viktor sin vergüenza alguna de que alguien lo viera, sintiendo el latir de su corazón y su piel. Apoyó su quijada en el pecho de Viktor para poder buscar sus ojos—, piensa que años en la tierra te volvieron débil con las bebidas del infierno.</p><p>— ¡Genial!</p><p>Tomó el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos y dejó un sonoro beso en sus labios antes de salir corriendo hacia adentro, dejando a Yuuri y a Christophe solos.</p><p>—Yuuri…</p><p>El humano se abrazó a sí mismo, protegiendo su propio cuerpo del frio. Miró a Christophe y sonrió de nuevo.</p><p>Era como si supiera sobre qué estuvieron hablando segundos atrás.</p><p>Llevó su dedo índice a su boca y guiñó el ojo, haciendo cómplice a Christophe de su pequeña jugarreta.</p><p>—No dejaré ir de nuevo a mi alma gemela. Mi deseo fue pasar el resto de mis días con él, pero jamás especifiqué sobre mi vida como mortal.</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Christophe al ver los ojos de Yuuri.</p><p>—Entiendes que convertirte en un demonio significará que vivirás allá, en el infierno, torturando almas de pecadores por el resto de la eternidad, ¿cierto? La poca humanidad que conserves se irá tan rápido que no te darás cuenta cuando comiences a anhelar los castigos y cuando comiences a disfrutar de los gritos de los demás.</p><p>Yuuri se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, miró hacia el suelo y pensó en sus palabras antes de continuar.</p><p>—Yo haría lo que fuera por estar con Viktor.</p><p>Luego de eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso con todos.</p><p>Christophe quedó solo en la terraza, boquiabierto de la tenacidad del humano, antes de romper en carcajadas y apoyarse en el barandal con sus hombros. Miró al cielo, las estrellas brillaban en esa noche y la luna parecía ocultar los secretos del mundo.</p><p>—Así que… Juntos por la eternidad. ¿Eh? —Murmuró y dejó escapar un audible suspiro—Vaya que es increíble lo que las personas hacen por amor. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>